Hana, The Vampire Slayer
by Reiko Shiro
Summary: [ CHAP 8: UP! ] Tarde pero seguro... Shonen-ai
1. Default Chapter

****

N/A: Bueno, como se darán cuenta estoy invadiendo Fanfiction ¬¬ jejejeje... es que estoy de vacaciones y las ideas vienen solitas ^^... espero que les guste este fic tb xD .. cualquier cosa me dicen ¬¬... creo que se me va a complicar con las actualizaciones. ^^Uuuuu

****

HANA DE VAMPIRE SLAYER

Introducción...

__

Hanamichi Sakuragi había tenido durante todas estas últimas noches, el mismo maldito sueño... monstruos, demonios, vampiros y de más bichos raros lo perseguían... el corría y corría, y la única arma que poseía era una maldita estaca de madera. Qué demonios podía hacer con ella?? Ni cosquillas a esos monstruos... pero siempre, cuando lo estaban por atrapar aparecía ese sujeto para ayudarlo.... pero quién era?? No podía distinguir con exactitud la figura... todo se encontraba en sombras.. .. lo único que sí podía ver eran esos hermosos ojos azules.... 

Siempre era el mismo sueño. Todo comenzó desde aquél día que cumplió sus 16 años... a partir de ese momento, Hanamichi Sakuragi no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que el futuro le deparaba.

****

CAPÍTULO I: _EL ELEGIDO_

Ya había oscurecido demasiado. Hoy había terminado sus prácticas más tarde de lo habitual.... todo por culpa de ese maldito gorila, otra vez lo tuvo que castigar... 

- Gorila del demonio, solo te perdono porque sos el hermano de mi adorada Haruko- sus ojitos tomaron forma de dos corazoncitos ^^

Comenzó a caminar más apresurado. Observó su muñeca y vio que el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche. 

- demonios.... por qué se me hizo tan tarde???- comenzó a apresurar el paso.

Tenía dos opciones, o se iba por el camino de siempre... el que seguía todos los días o atravesaba por ese tenebroso callejón, el cual parecía que ni un alma transitaba por él... ese callejón donde decían que el que entraba jamás salía... Hana lo medito por un largo tiempo pero el callejón se escuchaba tentador. Él solo deseaba llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible, estaba cansado y el solo hecho de pensar que si iba por el callejón se acortaría el camino lo ayudó a decidir. 

- además yo soy un hombre muy talentoso y nunca me ocurrirá nada JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.... no creo en las patrañas que andan diciendo por ahí ¬¬ ... 

Así de esa forma, Hana inició su camino. Lentamente, paso a paso se fue adentrando en la oscuridad del callejón. 

- baaahhhh--- no había por qué asustarse tanto.... gente tonta, no sé porque andan diciendo esas cosas ¬¬

Hana caminaba lo más tranquilo mientras silbaba una de sus canciones favoritas.

- oye... por dónde crees que estas caminando???

Hana se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz. Buscó y buscó pero no podía encontrar a nadie... estaba muy oscuro y lo único que veía era las sombras que se iba apoderando del lugar....

- quién es?? Quién eres???

Ante su reclamo, un hombre alto y de gran contextura física salió de entre las penumbras. 

- niño bobo, sabes en dónde te encuentras??

- a quién llamas "niño bobo" viejo insolente!!!

- A ti.... – se acercaba lentamente a Hanamichi... quien se sorprende de lo alto que era ese "señor"

- ..... este... sabe, mejor me voy porque se me hace tarde....- le dice Hana ya que no tenía ganas de pelear ese día, y mucho menos aprovecharse de un pobre viejo.

- un momento!!- le detiene 

- qué sucede???

- Sabes... pensaba salir a buscar algo para cenar... pero veo que la ceno vino a mí- le dice con una sonrisa que asusto al pequeño pelirrojo.

- Cena???--- pero cuando Hana se dio cuenta el hombre lo había golpeado duramente en su cabeza y ahora se encontraba a su merced. Lo tenía entre sus garras... "garras"... tomó los cabellos del pelirrojo y movió la cabeza de Hana para que quedara de tal manera que su cuello quedara a su alcance.....

- Sabes.... nunca tuve como cena a un pelirrojo... me pregunto qué sabor tendrán??....- Hana solo lo observaba sorprendido, con sus ojitos abiertos de par en par.... veía como lentamente este hombre o lo que fuere, porque decididamente este no era un hombre normal, se iba acercando a su cuello... con.... con sus laaaargos colmillos. 

Hana cerró sus ojos, esperaba lo peor... esperaba sentir esos colmillos introducirse en su cuello

- ALTO!!!!!!!- se escuchó una voz que cortó el silencio en el que se encontraban irrumpiendo de esa forma la situación en el momento preciso. Ambos, tanto Hana como el señor vampiro, buscaron a la persona que había interrumpido....

- quién demonio eres tú????- pregunta el señor vampiro mientras arrojaba lejos el cuerpo de Hana.

- De verdad quieres saber?? ^^

- La verdad no me interesa, parece que esta noche cenaré bien.... – decía mientras se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad a ese joven pero cuando creía que lo tenía entre sus manos....

- Lo siento... pero....- STUCK, le clavó la estaca en su corazón- hoy no habrá cena para ti ^.~

Hana estaba todo adolorido, lentamente trató de ponerse de pie... 

- te encuentras bien??

Hana abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un joven alto, de ojos color celeste cielo y de cabellos rubios...

- te encuentras bien.... elegido???- le volvió a preguntar al ver que Hana no le contestaba

Hana se quedó O_O 

- e... e.... e le....

- e... le... gi... do... ^^ tú eres el elegido

- el elegido para qué?? ¬¬

- eres el elegido... el caza vampiros

- ?_?... eh??

Este extraño hombre solo le sonreí y le observaba gracioso... 

- tranquilo.... yo soy tú guía y te enseñaré a desarrollar todas tus habilidades para que.... oye! Que estas haciendo?? ¬¬

Hana con una mano sobre la frente de ese extraño sijeto...

- mmm... extraño estás delirando pero fiebre no tienes fiebre ¬¬

- oye!!!! No estoy loco... debes saber que cada.... a dónde vas??? Espera!!!!

Hana seguía con su camino pero detrás de él lo seguía este extraño hombre, extraño en todos los aspectos. 

- Hanamichi!!!- le grita... a lo que Hana se da vuelta y detiene como si nada la cuchilla que se dirigía directamente a su persona

- O_O....- Hana quedó sumamente sorprendido, sin poder articular ninguna palabra....

- ves... te dije, eres el elegido ^^- le decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- OYE!!!! ACASO PRETENDÍAS MATARME?!?!?!??!?!?!?!- Hana estaba realmente furioso 

- Naaaahh.. nunca te hubiera hecho daño algo como eso.... eres el elegido.... debes ser capaz de poder detener algo tan insignificante como eso ^^

- Nunca te pusiste a pensar que tal vez... no hubiera sido capaz!!!!!!?!!?!?!?!?!

- Bueno... en esa situación... hubiera sido realmente lamentable u.ú pero demos gracias que eso no pasó ^.~

Hana no podía entender a este tipo...

- a caso piensas que toda esa fuerza sobre natural que posees es porque sí?!?!- le pregunta el extraño hombre.

- sí ^^

- ¬¬ ... sin comentarios ... pero bueno, debes saber que cada 100 años renace el elegido para acabar con el mal que acecha al mundo.... y debes tener claro una sola cosa... el peso del mundo está sobre tus hombros a partir de este momento......

Hana no le hizo caso y siguió caminando, dejando detrás de él a ese extraño hombre. 

claro... _el peso del mundo está sobre mis hombros a partir de este momento......_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

N/A: jejejeje... qué tal?? 

Lo escribí mientras veía Buffy ¬¬Uuuuu espero que les haya gustado ^^... este cap. va para mi amiga Sayuri que me lo leyó antes de que lo subiera acá ^.~

Me dicen que les pareció y según eso sigo ¬¬

Reiko ~~~~


	2. Aceptando la Misión

****

HANA, VAMPIRE SLAYER.

__

Nota Autora: Se que me demoré demasiado actualizando este fic pero me encontraba en la tarea de tratar de terminar Hermanos y Rivales ( ^^UUUUuu) y además de que no se me ocurrían demasiadas ideas =. = así que sepan disculparme. Como lo prometido es deuda, este cap. va dedicado a Camila ^^ espero que te guste... y las que lo leen espero que también les guste. Reiko ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

CAP II: _~~ACEPTANDO LA MISIÓN~~_

El tiempo transcurría lentamente y Hana no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en los hechos ocurridos... Era todo demasiado extraño, comenzando con ese hombre que casi intentó succionarle la sangre hasta el otro hombre, aún más extraño, que le decía que el destino del mundo estaría a partir de este momento sobre sus hombros. No era por menospreciarse pero la verdad... si el destino del mundo se encontraba sobre sus hombros... sobre los hombros de Hanamichi Sakuragi, no habría mucho futuro que digamos ^^UUUuuu

Las gotas de agua caliente caía lentamente sobre su morena piel, era una sensación exquisita. Esa era la única forma que tenía para tranquilizarse y poder poner su mente en blanco. Por más que intentó razonar lo ocurrido no podía, sus neuronas trabajaban y trabajaban pero era demasiada información para procesar.... 

__

"el peso del mundo está sobre tus hombros a partir de este momento......" 

Esas palabras no hacían más que resonar en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a su cadera, lentamente se dejó caer sobre la cama. Cerró sus ojos y sin demasiada oposición se dejó vencer por el sueño, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

La luna que iluminaba el cielo estrellado se encontraba en su mayor esplendor, y fue la única testigo de la persona que se encontraba observando a Hanamichi, vigilándolo.... como si estuviera velando sus sueños, escondido entre las hojas de un árbol cercano a la ventana de la habitación de Hanamichi.

Esos ágiles ojos color azul mar se centraron en el cuerpo que yacía recostado sobre la cama.... observando cada centímetro de piel.... observando detenidamente cada parte del cuerpo de Hanamichi Sakuragi, como si estuviera memorizándola... hasta que por fin se detuvo en el cuello..... se quedaría allí todo el tiempo que le fuera posible y eso sería hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaran a irrumpir en el cielo estrellado y su dulce compañera desapareciera del firmamento, aunque eso ya no le debía preocupar demasiado... ya había logrado conseguir una solución para ese problema, solo que aún no se acostumbraba.

Con la mañana de un nuevo día, los rayos del sol fueron los encargados de despertar al joven pelirrojo con cálidos rayos como suaves caricias. Hana, como todas las mañana se dispuso a salir a su entrenamiento matutino. Fue solo cuestión de minutos para que se encontrara corriendo en el parque... y otros minutos más para que llegara a la canchita de basket en donde para su sorpresa ya se encontraba entrenado su archienemigo, Kaede Rukawa.

Se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, analizando cada movimiento de ese joven que tenía frente de sus ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta, nuevamente se había descubierto observando a Rukawa, no comprendía por qué le sucedía eso... solo sabía que por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de observarlo. A lo largo de estos últimos días, algo extraño le sucedía cada vez que tenía cerca a ese zorro, algo lo intimidaba... algo de él lo hacía sentir diferente.

- qué me miras, tonto?

Escuchó que la voz de Rukawa pregutnarle en su tono habitual. Salió de sus pensamientos para observarlo, allí estaba... detenido a mitad de cancha, con el balón en mano y observándole directamente a los ojos.

- yo... yo no te estaba mirando, zorro creído!!!- le aclamó al mismo tiempo que viraba su rostro hacia otro lugar para evitar que Rukawa pudiera ver sus mejillas ¿sonrojadas?. Estuvo observando a la nada durante una eternidad, según él, pero de seguro fueron unos escasos segundo.... pero aún podía sentir la pesada mirada de Rukawa sobre su cuerpo. 

- Hanachan!- escuchó que alguien lo llamó. Cuando buscó al dueño de esa voz se sorprendió de encotnrarse con el hombre extraño de aquella noche.... parecía que sus ilusiones de que todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño habían desaparecido ;_;... parecía que lo que había sucedido esa noche había sido real y no como una simple pesadilla como él había tratado de hacerse a la idea. 

El joven de cabellos rubios observó a Hana para luego posar su mirada al joven que lo acompañaba. Su mirada cambio, su mirada pasó a ser la de un animal que analizaba a su presa... analizaba cada detalle de Rukawa, hasta que se detuvo en el anillo que se encontraba en su mano izquierda, en su dedo anular. Era un hermoso anillo de oro puro y simple para la vista inexperta pero para personas como él podía distinguirle a miles de kilómetros..... podía ver claramente las inscripciones que rodeaban al anillo, formando un antiguo conjuro muy poderoso.

- un anillo de la luz.....- dijo casi en un susurro casi imperceptible pero Ru fue capaz de escucharlo, lo cual le generó que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. 

Hana lo observó sin entender.

- Hanachan, muy buenos días- le dijo desviando la mirada hacia el joven pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se sacaba los lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos color celeste.

- tú....- Hana estaba sorprendido de verle nuevamente.

- Hanachan, cómo amaneciste? ^-^-

- bien... yo... estoy bien-

Hana pudo observar como Rukawa pasó junto a su lado y se fue de la cancha de basket. No quería que se vaya, no quería quedar solo junto a ese loco ¬¬

- vaya, tú amigo es poco amigable 

- no es mi amigo... él es....

- no importa Hanachan....- le dijo mientras se paraba frente de él.

Hana fue sacado de sí al ver a ese hombre extraño frente de él, tuvo que levantar un poco el rostro para verle cara a cara ya que ese hombre le superaba en altura por algunos centímetros

- qué quieres de mí? cómo me encontraste?

- Hanachan... ya te dije, eres el elegido... y yo tú vigilante, debo entrenarte para sacar a relucir todo tú potencial.

- entrenarme?! potencial?!?! - Hana se estaba poniendo nervioso- sabes, me parece que te escapaste de algún manicomio ¬¬

- vaya... por lo que veo parece que todavía no comprendes tú situación, verdad Hanachan? u.ú

- déjame de tratar con tanta familiaridad, yo ni siquiera sé quien sos... y sabes otra cosita, mi mami me dijo que no hablara con extraños y vos sos el hombre más extraño del mundo así que adiós....- intentó alejarse pero la fuerte mano del hombre de cabellos rubios lo detuvo.

- lo lamento, no quise ser tan descortés, mi nombre es Menrik y como ya te dije... seré tú vigilante

- Menrik?!....- lo observó por un tiempo, se quedó perdido en ese par de ojos color cielo... tan hermosos.

- Hanachan, creo que es momento de que hablemos seriamente nosotros dos....- le dijo mientras lo arrastraba hasta quien sabe donde. 

Hana no impidió ser arrastrado, solo se dejó llevar por ese hombre extraño... hasta llegar frente de un edificio bastante antiguo.

- ven, vamos a mí departamento....

- no...!!!!

- necesito hablar contigo

- es que mi mam...

- ya sé, tú mami no te deja hablar con extraños y mucho menos ir a departamentos de hombres tan apuesto como yo, lo sé lo sé... quien sabe que te podrían hacer, eres un muchacho muy guapo tú también y muy inocente... jojojojo- río tontamente mientras que a Hana se le cubría el rostro de gotitas de sudo...- y de seguro muchas personas te han hecho propuestas indecentes u.ú pobre Hanachan... pero yo no soy un extraño, yo soy Menrick quien salvó tú hermosa vida anoche ^^ así que vamos.

Nuevamente fue arrastrado hacia el interior del edificio. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, estaba dentro de un gran departamento.... 

- sabe, creo que debería demandar al decorador- le aconsejó Hana al ver el extraño departamento... tan lleno de libros, aparentemente antiguos (de eso se dio cuenta por el olor que salía de ellos), baúles de madera... había escasos muebles, las cosas estaban desordenadas y no había lugar para nada.

- jejeje, tal vez lo haga.... pero es que acabo de llegar a Japón....

- ........ y de qué me quieres hablar?!- Hana decidió tomar su postura de chico malo y enfrentarse de una vez, para que definitivamente lo dejara de molestar.

- siéntate, quieres café?

- no, prefiero estar de pie.... y quiero que hables rápido.

- ok, ok... u.ú solo traté de ser amable

- ......

- bueno, Hanachan, como ya me presenté soy Menrick y tengo 25 años.... vengo de un inglaterra.... y ....

- Inglaterra? pero... hablas....

- es que mi madre fue mitad japonesa pero físicamente tengo los rasgos occidentales de mí a mí padre ^^UUuuu y en cuanto al habla, mi madre fue quien me crió hasta los 12 años... aquí, en Japón, por eso puedo dominar fácilmente el idioma... luego fui enviado al consejo y entrenado para ser un guía, un vigilante.... de los chicos potenciales

- qué quiere decir eso de potenciales?! ?-?

- los potenciales son aquellos jóvenes que nacen para salvar al mundo de las criaturas del mal, como te podrás haber dado cuenta anoche... fuiste atacado por una de esas bestias....

- qué son?? super héroes?!?!- le preguntó Hana intrigado, todo se le hacía a película de super héroes...

- no, son humanos como todos pero tiene algunas ventajas sobre los humanos comunes.... digamos que tiene sus habilidades más desarrolladas... pero TÚ tienes una gran ventaja sobre el resto de los potenciales ^^

- son super héroes?- le preguntó de nuevo

- sí, son super héroes- se dio cuenta de que Hana no comprendería su explicación así que lo dejó creer lo que él quisiera creer...

- por qué yo?

- por qué tú?....- se le acercó y levantó un poco la remera de Hana 

- OYE!!!! QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!?!?!?!?!

- estoy buscando algo... espera.... - le dijo mientras le quitaba completamente la remera- mira, ves este lunar extraño que tienes aquí?

- sí....

- esa es la marca del "elegido"

- ¬¬ ese es un lunar común y corriente, cualquier persona puede tener un lunar similar

- no, no no.... este lunar solo puedes tenerlo tú... además tus habilidades están a simple vista.

- ¬¬ claro....- le dijo con sarcasmo

- no me crees?! ok... sigamos, esta ciudad es un lugar místico donde se concentran los poderes del mal....

Hana lo seguía escuchando y su rostro cada vez reflejaba más incredulidad.

- mira, según los estudios de los guías más importantes de nuestro consejo, el "maestro" está preparándose para resurgir de las tinieblas

- el maestro!?

- es un vampiro muy importante... es el más poderoso de todos y tú deber es luchar contra él y eliminarlo

Hana no sabía si creerle o no, algo le decía que era verdad pero esas cosas eran demasiado extrañas.... 

- Hanachan, debes comprender... TÚ ERES EL ELEGIDO!!!!

- ya estoy harto de eso del elegido!!! déjame en paz.....- dijo mientras salía del departamento completamente confundido.

Corrió y trató de alejarse lo más posible. No sabe por cuanto tiempo caminó, debía pensar en demasiadas cosas. No fue ese día a clases y cuando tuvo noción del tiempo, nuevamente había oscurecido. Eso no le agradaba, nuevamente estaba oscuro y no había gente a su alrededor. Estaba solo en medio de las calles, pero pudo escuchar algunos ruidos no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. 

Sus sentidos comenzaron a ponerse alerta, algo por dentro le decía que no se descuidara, que estuviera atento a cada pequeño detalle....

Y estaba en lo cierto, 5 jóvenes salieron de la nada. Los pudo reconocer, si la memoria no le fallaba, algunos de esos jóvenes eran integrantes del equipo de basket contra el cual habían jugado unos días atrás. Algo le decía que iba a tener problemas....

- miren quien es... es pelirrojo tonto del equipo de Shohoku

- a quién le dices tonto!?!?!... a mí no me expulsaron del partido el otro día ¬¬ [por suerte ^^UUUuu]......- trató de retrocede pero uno de los chicos lo arrinconó

- eso porque el arbitro fue bueno contigo y no vio todas las faltas que habías cometido...

- bueno, pero yo no hago trampa como ustedes- le discutía pero no se daba cuenta de que esa no había sido la opción más inteligente 

- a dónde te piensas ir?... sabes, debemos cobrar lagunas cuentas contigo...- le dijo otro

- .....

- quédate que nos divertiremos- le dijo mientras su rostro cambiaba al de un vampiro.

- [no... no.... no otra vez]- quedó inmóvil, no opuso resistencia y nuevamente esperaba el contacto de los filosos colmillos con su cuello..... pero nuevamente fue salvado.

Abrió sus ojos con temor, temor a lo que pudiera encontrarse pero esos 5 jóvenes no estaban más... en su lugar se encontró con unos ojos azules como el mar. Con unos ojos fríos. 

- tonto, no debes salir sin una de estas.....- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba una estaca a las manos del pelirrojo. 

- zorro......- pero ya era tarde, Rukawa ya se estaba alejando nuevamente...- espera zorro!!- corrió detras de él- qué fue todo eso?

- vampiros.....

- sí ya sé

- tú lo deberías saber tonto, eres el elegido- se dio media vuelta y dejó a Hanamichi aún más confundido que antes

- yo? _el elegido..............._

Si antes había estado confundido en estos momentos estaba aún más. Rukawa lo había salvado de ser comida de vampiros y además, él sabía algo referido a los "elegidos" a caso él también sería un elegido como había dicho Menrik. Por lo que le pudo entender de su explicación, habían muchos "elegidos". Miró sus manos y observó detenidamente la estaca que Rukawa le había entregado....

- sí, de seguro ese zorro tonto sabe algo....... tendré que hablar con él mañana

Se dijo a sí mismo para luego emprender el camino de regreso a su departamento.

- aparentemente tendré que hacerme cargo de eso de que " el mundo está sobre tus hombros"- se dijo antes de desaparecer entras las oscuras calles 

NOTA AUTORA: jejejejeje.... bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (y no estar defraudando a nadie ^^UUUuuu) Muchas gracias a las chicas que leyeron el primer cap. Muchas gracias, de verdad *-* pensé que nadie lo iba a leer.... con respecto al próximo cap. creo que no me voy a tardar tanto ya que tengo una vaga idea de lo que quiero que pase ^^ así que nos leemos.

Camila: gracias, gracias, gracias... si no hubiera sido por vos creo que hubiera abandonado la historia ^^UUUuuu y me alegra que te haya gustado 

Kotorimoon: ^^ espero que te haya gustado a vos tb, y sí... como habrás leído apareció Ru y ... sí, creo que va a ser Yaoi xD!

XIOMARA M: gracias! de verdad... muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Y si, que alguien nos salve si el mundo es responsabilidad de Hana, soy demasiado joven para morir xD! espero que te guste como quedó este cap. ^.~

Scarlet Iori: ahora la que tiene la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros soy yo =.=... espero no arruinar el fic ^^UUuuu Gracias por leerlo.

Can Hersey: hola! xD! bueno, creo que sí... demasiado Buffy.... ¬¬UUUuu pero bueno.... 


	3. Entrenamiento

****

HANA, the VAMPIRE SLAYER

Capítulo III:~~ _el entrenamiento ~~ _

Los días transcurrieron y por más que había intentado hablar con Rukawa, este lo había evadido todas las veces que le fue posible... y cuando no podía, directamente lo ignoraba.

- OYE ZORRO DEL DEMONIO!!!! QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!!!!- le gritaba Hana desde la puerta del gimnasio, tratando de evitar que Rukawa se fuera * otra vez * sin responderle ni darle explicaciones pero como ya era costumbre, una vez más, Rukawa se había ido......

- sabes, no deberías acercarte a ese chico Hanachan....- escuchó la voz de Menrcik detrás de el

- Menrick!! o.O!! no me salgas así que me asustas ¬¬

- lo siento Hanachan... ^^ estás listo para tú entrenamiento?

- síp u.ú

- ok, vamos entonces- le dice pasando su largo brazo sobre los hombros del adolescente de cabellos rojos

Tanto que le había costado convencer a Hanamichi, este finalmente había aceptado la idea de que era el "elegido" aunque si lo pensaba mejor, él no había tenido nada que ver con la aceptación por parte de Hana, aunque no quisiera admitirlo... quien había influido en la toma de decisión fue ese chico llamado Rukawa... ese chico que poseía el anillo de la luz y lo cual significaba solo una cosa....

- Menrick en qué piensas??- le preguntó el pelirrojo a su vigilante mientras caminaban hacia el lugar en donde entrenaban todas las tardes.

- en nada Hana... en nada, no te preocupes....

Siguieron caminando en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propias cosas... en sus propios problemas.

- dime Hana... de dónde conoces a ese chico?

- a cuál?

- a Rukawa, son amigos?

- .....- no sabía que responder a esa pregunta- nosotros??... nosotros solo somos compañeros de equipo... nada más

- ya veo......

- ....

- entonces Hana, me harás caso de no acercarte a él, verdad?- le dijo deteniéndose frente de él y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

- ... no acercarme más a Rukawa?- pensó por un tiempo y no entendía por qué Menrick le estaba pidiendo eso... luego lo observó a los ojos, a ese par de ojos celestes y se perdió en ellos....

- me lo prometes, verdad?- le dijo tomándole de la barbilla mientras que una sonrisa se delineaba sobre sus labios.

- sí....- dijo casi en un susurro imperceptible....

- muy bien ^^ entonces sigamos con nuestro camino- le dijo soltando a Hana y emprendiendo el camino nuevamente.

~ * ~ 

Era un lugar oscuro y húmedo. A Hana no le agrada estar allí pero Menrick decía que era el mejor lugar para entrenar... estaba abandonado hace tiempo.

- vamos Hana, tú puedes hacerlo... solo concéntrate....

- no puedo!! _

Menrick había vendado los ojos de Hana, mientras que lo "atacaba". Con este ejercicio le había dicho que le serviría para despertar sus sentidos... ya que no debía dejarse llevar únicamente por lo que sus ojos veían ya que no todo lo que sus ojos le mostraban era verdadero... a veces necesitaba ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le mostraban. 

- vamos...- le da un pequeño golpe en el estómago

- eso duele!!!- decía Hana mientras repartía golpes en el aire, lejos de dar con uno de ellos a Menrick quien estaba muy cerca de Hana... más cerca de lo que Hana podía imaginar.

- vamos Hanachan, debes concentrarte....

- ..............

- si no logras darme un solo golpe nos quedaremos toda la noche si es necesario.

- pero debo ir a casa 

- no importa! mi deber es entrenarte al máximo y lograr que seas un gran cazador de vampiros... [ y puedas derrotarlo y no morir en el intento]

- de acuerdo......

Hana se concentró lo más posible pero tenía hambre y su estómago no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 11.30 de la noche y Hana aún no había logrado golpear a Menrick

- por favor... por favor... por favor me quiero ir a casa TT_TT

- ........

- Menrick?! estás ahí??

Pero Menrick no le contestó.

- esto no me gusta nada ¬¬

Fue en ese momento que calló estrepitosamente al suelo

- vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí... un suculento deportista... siempre quise probar la sangre de un deportista.....

- [ no de nuevo =.=]

Intentó liberarse con todas sus fuerzas y por suerte esta vez tuvo éxito pero una vez que se encontró separado del cuerpo del vampiro no pudo saber donde se encontraba este. Sentía los pasos cerca de él pero de a ratos lo perdía... para este tipo de situaciones era que Menrick lo estaba entrenando.

- [muy bien Hana, tú eres un talentoso y de seguro podrás patearle el trasero a los vampiros que intenten beber de tú sangre... ahora solo concéntrate]- pensaba Menrick desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, presenciando lo que sucedía... solo por si a caso se había quedado allí... no iba a permitir que algo le sucediera al pequeño pelirrojo.

Hana puso su mente en blanco. Debía concentrarse y luego de meditar por un buen rato....

- Allí estás!!- lanzó un fuerte puñetazo hacia la dirección en donde creía que se encontraba el vampiro y así fue... el golpe seco se escuchó a los segundos de haber proporcionado el golpe.

- muy bien Hana!!- Menrick salió de su escondite y se acercó a Hana luego de clavarle la estaca al vampiro.

Le sacó la venda que cubría sus ojos y lo observó.

- muy buen traba....

Hana tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Menrick y le proporcionó un fuerte cabezazo.

- tonto! cómo fuiste capaz de traer a un vampiro!!! casi me cena!!!

- @.@- Menrick estaba tirado en el suelo a penas se podía mover del golpe que había recibido.... pero luego de recuperarse le aclaró a Hanamichi que esa sería la única manera en la que aprendería. Solo si se encontraba en peligro se concentraría y preocuparía por lograr lo que tenía que hacer. Hana lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos pero al fin y al cabo nada malo le había sucedido.... 

~ * ~ 

Al día siguiente su cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido.... luego de los entrenamientos de Menrick quedaba realmente cansado y no tenía ganas de nada... pero no podía faltar a clases y mucho menos a los entrenamientos, faltaba muy poco para que el partido contra la preparatoria Nikawa se realizara... y el Gori estaba observándolo.

Sin muchas ganas se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, debía darse un buen baño para despertarse del todo y relajarse un poco.

El agua correr por su cuerpo era una sensación única en el mundo pero no debía tardarse demasiado tiempo si es que no quería que la cuenta llegara demasiado cara ^^UUUuu

Se vistió rápidamente, tomó un poco de pan y un jugo y salió corriendo hacia Shohoku. No podía llegar tarde...

Luego de correr por las calles como desesperado por fin llegó, y justo a tiempo por suerte. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta su salón donde Yohei lo esperaba con clara preocupación en el rostro.

- Hanamichi.... 

- muy buenos días Yohei- se dejó caer sobre su lugar y respiró aliviado al ver que el profesor aún no había llegado.

- oye amigo... podemos hablar?

- uh?... claro... dime

- no, ahora no.... luego....

- ok, como quieras

- de acuerdo, durante el receso entonces

- ok

Las puertas del salón se abrieron con fuerza dejando entrar a la figura imponente del profesor de Física. Ese hombre siempre con cara de tan pocos amigos.

- muy buenos días alumnos

- muy buenos días profesor

- de acuerdo, antes de comenzar las clases, les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero... a partir de este momento él se nos unirá a las clases... pasa por favor- le indicó, y acto seguido un joven de cabello castaño, alto y de piel morena entró en la clase- espero que sean buenos con él y ahora preséntate ante tus compañeros

- sí...... Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aki Niwa espero que nos llevemos muy bien- y luego de concluir con su presentación realizó una inclinación ante sus nuevos compañeros.

- muy bien puedes sentarte detrás de Sakuragi... el joven de cabello rojo

- sí profesor

El joven caminó con pasos firmes por el salón hasta llegar a su lugar. Se sentó y las clases continuaron con su curso.

Para Hanamichi el tiempo se pasó bastante rápido... Yohei ya le había dicho lo que le inquietaba, y esto estaba relacionado a que durante los últimos días no lo había visto mucho y además cuando llamaba a su casa nunca se encontraba. Temía que estuvera metido en algún lío pero Hana no pudo contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo... no quería poner en peligro a sus amigos así que solo le pidió que se mantuviera al margen... que cualquier cosa el le pediría ayuda si ese fuera el caso. Aunque con esas palabras no había dejado muy tranquilo a Yohei por el momento habían funcionado.

~ * ~ 

El entrenamiento por fin había llegado. Hana se dirigía al gimnasio cuando divisó una melena rubia por las cercanías. Se dirigió con rapidez hacia ese sujeto

- qué haces acá?!?!

- my buenos días Hanachan ^-^ cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?

- bien bien... pero contesta mi pregunta

- qué hago acá?... simple... no te avisé?

- qué cosa?

- a partir de este momento seré el entrenador ayudante del profesor Anzai... es como una pasantía ^^

- qué?!?!'

- que a partir de este.....

- ya escuché eso... pero a caso estas loco?? tú¡?? entrenador?!?!?!?!

- síp ^^

- ........

- y ahora ve que se te hará tarde ^^- le daba pequeños empujones al pelirrojo hasta que lo hizo entrar dentro del gimnasio....

Quedó solo. 

- piensas quedarte escondido más tiempo??- preguntó mientras se daba vuelta y encaraba a Rukawa

- ........

- tienes noción de lo que sucederá verdad?

- no entiendo de lo que hablas

- sí sabes... sabes que no puedes acercarte a él... sabes que ustedes dos no pueden....

- no te metas....

- solo lo digo por su bien........

- yo me encargo de mi bienestar... 

- no creas que me interesa demasiado lo que te pueda llegar a suceder... yo solo hablo por Hanamichi.... 

- ..........

- lo lastimarás..... 

- eso no es de tú incumbencia

- sí lo es... y por eso estoy aquí, para evitar que le hagas daño... así que te lo advierto, no te le acerques... 

- es una amenaza??

- tómala como quieras.... pero solo tenlo en mente- y luego de esas frías palabras el joven rubio entró en el gimnasio.

__

CONTINUARÁ.....

N/A: hola ^^ cómo están? bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. en realidad no tiene gran contenido ¬¬ pero lo necesitaba para que me diera pie para otras cosas. Muchas gracias por los reviews ^^. Y nos leemos en el prox. cap. 

Can: me había ilusionado con eso de "siempre tuya" u.ú jejejeje... chiste, tampoco es cierto =P... bueno querida Can, al final todos me hicieron dudar y ya no sé que papel va a tener Ru ¬¬... porque algunas dicen Angel y otras dicen Spike, así que necesitaría más opiniones ^^ ... y con respecto a Youchan ¬¬ ejem ejem... porque piden por Youchan?? si aparece Youchan también aparece Reiji, ja! ^^ oki? 

Hikaru: hola- abraza tb- me alegra que hayas leído este fic tb ;_; snif snif... me emociona saber que te gustó, gracias amiga. Sí, Menrick! a mí me gusta ^^ ... y vos tb querés que aparezca Youji en este fic??? ¬¬ o sea... se conforman con el papel de árbol? xD!

Vero: yo tb me pregunto lo mismo ¬¬ pobre Menrick, ni pelota que le dio y eso que le estuvo repitiendo que era el elegido como dos capítulos pero bueno... síp, Hana/Ru ^^ (como todos mis otros fics xD!) gracias por leer.

Tenshi: muchas gracias por leer, me dio gusto saber tú opinión ^^ y síp... se supone que Ru era Angel y Hana era Buffy pero por aquí algunas señoritas me hicieron entrar en duda si Ru es Angel o Spike ¬¬. Bueno, grcaias por leer ^-^

Seishiro: ^-^ gracias, espero que este cap te haya gustado 

Cami: me alegro que te haya gustado y como sabes este fic va dedicado a vos... 

Reiko Shiro.


	4. el novato

****

HANA, the Vampire Slayer

__

By: reiko shiro

****

Nota Autora: _buenom... aquí estoy de regreso. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic (que está muy raro ¬¬) jejejeje... antes que nada, voy a aclarar la duda de Seishiro: Ru, este vampirito es un tipo Angel o Spike (ya no se como cual de los dos porque algunas personas me hicieron entrar en duda ¬¬) pero tiene un "anillo de la luz" que le permite pasearse de acá para allá en pleno día (supuestamente) creo que en un cap de Buffy apareció Spike con uno pero después Buffy se lo mandó a Angel (comentario descolocado pero se relaciona xD!) ... espero haber aclarado tú duda, cualquier cosa me preguntan ^^... ahora sí, el cap......._

**__**

Capítulo 4: _"el novato"_

Rukawa siguió con la mirada a Menrick hasta que este se perdió dentro del gimnasio.

Pensaba y pensaba, tratando de comprender qué relación tenía el joven "cazador" con ese sujeto... ahora que lo pensaba bien, el rubio estaba muy cerca de Hana... demasiado para su gusto.... además, algo debía saber... algo * tenía * que saber... claramente le escuchó que le había dicho: 

__

" sabes que no puedes acercarte a él... sabes que ustedes dos no pueden...."- recordó mentalmente....

- _no podemos estar juntos... eso ya lo sé_....- se dijo a sí mismo casi en un susurro.

Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta del gimnasio casi por 10 minutos hasta que logró reaccionar y entró para poder dar comienzo con el entrenamiento de ese día, sabía que apartir de ese momento las cosas serían difíciles... sobre todos con ese rubio dando vueltas.

Al entrar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver un "enfrentamiento" entre el capitán Akagi y un chico nuevo.... todos los demás se encontraban observando desde un costado de la cancha. Esperando saber cual sería el resultado de ese "duelo".

- qué sucede?- preguntó en su habitual tono frío a Ayako

- El capitán Akagi le está haciendo una prueba de ingreso a un alumno nuevo de primer año....

- ......

- y por lo poco que se vio, juega muy bien :D de seguro entrará al equipo 

Se quedó observando desde un costado, al igual que los demás.... Realmente jugaba muy bien, tenía buenos reflejos y a simple vista se podía dar cuenta de que tenía una buena técnica de juego... luego de dos minutos se dió por finalizado el partido, como Ayako había anunciado el chico nuevo entró al equipo de basket.

- muy bien, escuchen todos- les dijo Akagi con su común seriedad en la voz- a partir de hoy tendremos un integrante nuevo en el equipo... preséntate ante todos- le ordenó

El joven que se encontraba detrás de Akagi, dio un paso al frente y con voz clara anunció:

- me llamo Niwa, Aki; tengo 16 años y mido 1.85 

Todos lo observaron... 

Hanamichi lo pudo reconocer, era el joven que había ingresado hoy a su curso... pero... había algo en él que no le agradaba.... algo le hacía sentir raro con la presencia de ese chico, algo lo incomodaba pero no podía determinar de que se trataba... no podía hallar la causa de ese sentimiento que lo embargaba

- te sucede algo Hanachan? ^^

- o.O Menrick

Hana no sabía como lo hacía pero Menrick podía aparecer de la nada y llegar a su lado.

- no me sucede nada... es solo.... es solo que.....- decidió no decirle nada, de seguro sería una tontería de su parte......- tengo un poco de sueño, el entrenamiento de ayer me dejó muy cansado =.=

- pobre Hanachan ^^ bueno, como ayer hiciste una muy buen trabajo... te podrás ir a tú casita sin retrasos ^^... [además.... se te complicarán las cosas ^^... sobre todo hoy]

- de verdad??? *-*

- síp ^^

Una mirada azulada no les despegaba la vista de encima... los miraba sin disimulo... y aunque Hana no se había dado cuenta, Menrick sí lo había hecho.

- entrenador, este joven lo está molestando??- interrumpió Akagi mientras tiraba de las orejas a Hana y lo alejaba de Menrick

- no, no, no... nada que ver joven Akagi... Hanamichi solo estaba hablando conmigo 

- a caso se conocen????- le preguntó aún más sorprendido

- síp, somos amigos.... no se preocupe..... a partir de este momento me encargaré de que Hanachan no cause más problemas y se convierta en todo un "potencial"

- de verdad??- Akagi pensaba que sus plegarias por fin habían sido escuchadas, que por fin alguien que no fuera él pondría en su lugar a Hanamichi y que lo pondría en el buen camino

- claro ^-^... 

- muchas gracias, espero que no le cause demasiados problemas - le dijo con una breve inclinación de 90° en señal de respeto.

- naaaaah... no hay nada que agradecer... pero por el momento creo que deberían comenzar con el entrenamiento

- es verdad, perdimos demasiado tiempo con la prueba del novato... EQUIPO!- llamó Akagi mientras se dirigía al centro de la cancha para que luego todos se reuniera junto a él.

Menrick se quedó a un costado, observándolos... analizándolos... a cada uno de ellos... 

- le sucede algo?- le preguntó Ayako

- no... no me sucede nada ^^... tú eres Ayako, verdad?

- sí, usted es el entrenador nuevo?

- así es... señorita Ayako, le causaría alguna molestia si le pidiera de vez en cuando que me dijera los nombres de los jugadores? 

- para nada.... no se preocupe, si gusta le puedo preparar una lista con cada jugador... y....- le hizo señales de que se acercara un poco- si quiere en la lista le escribo un poco sobre la personalidad de cada uno ¬¬ porque estos niños son bastantes revoltosos... tendrá que tener cuidado u.ú

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA....- la risa de Menrick invadió todo el gimnasio, causando que todos los que se encontraban en el lugar voltearan a verle...

Entre los chicos del equipo se miraron extrañados.

- vaya, parece que nos tocó un entrenador bastante loco ¬¬- le susurró Ryota a Mitsui

- seeeeee... eso parece ¬¬

Ayako por su lado, se había hecho a un costado y solo podía observar al hombre que se encontraba a su lado

- lo lamento señorita Ayako, es que me causó gracia ^^UUuuu pero con mucho gusto aceptaré esa lista que me ofrece, sería de gran ayuda... muchas gracias 

- de nada ¬¬UUUUuuu [Dios... este sujeto si que es extraño]

El entrenamiento dio comienzo... dieron unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la cancha para luego hacer un partido... pero antes de eso, Akagi dio un anuncio importante

- escuche con atención... el partido que tendríamos con Ryonan la semana próxima se a trasladado para pasado mañana... así que hoy sería nuestro ultima *práctica* antes del partido... así que hoy decidiré quienes jugaran

~~ Una vez listos, se formaron los equipos... en uno estaban, Rukawa, Miyagi, Mitsui y Niwa... mientras que por el otro lado se encontraba Sakuragi, Kogure, Yasuda y los demás jóvenes suplentes del equipo.

- MOMENTO!! POR QUÉ ESTOY CON LOS SUPLENTES!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!- preguntaba rabioso Hanamichi

- tonto!! no te quejes.... Niwa es nuevo y es mejor que juegue con nosotros... ahora regresa a tú puesto- le respondió Akagi para luego pegarle un coscorrón en la cabeza

No tuvo más opción que hacer caso de las ordenes del Gori... 

- tranquilízate Sakuragi, además... tienes que ayudarnos a nosotros, eres el mejor jugador dentro de este equipo ^^UUUUUUuuuuu - le trató de consolar Kogure con sus palabras, siempre tan diferentes el capitán y el subcapitán... 

- es verdad!! no te preocupes cuatro ojos, ya verás como este talentoso logra que nuestro equipo le gane al del Gori 

°° El partido dio comienzo °° 

Niwa era realmente un buen jugador..... muy bueno...... demasiado para el gusto de Hanamichi... Se había logrado adaptar perfectamente con las jugadas de Akagi, Ryota, Mitsui... y hasta con las de Rukawa.

Mientras que por su lado el joven "cazador" parecía que a pesar de las promesa realizada a Kogure, hoy no se encontraba en uno de sus mejores días... estaba más torpe que de costumbre....

- vamos, Sakuragi... qué te sucede??- le preguntaba Kogure....

Hanamichi se encontraba con sus respiración entrecortada, algo no andaba bien..... se había detenido a un costado de la cancha con sus manos apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.... estaba realmente cansado

- te sucede algo Hanachan??- sintió la voz de Menrick junto a él, al mismo tiempo que el contacto de esa mano sobre su espalda

- no, es solo.... es solo.....- se sentía sumamente cansado, se reincorporó y se limpió el sudor de la frente

- te ves cansado... no quieres salir??

- no!!! [ese novato no me ganará]- no te preocupes por mí Menrick... ya verás que lo venceré- le dijo antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente

Niwa venía corriendo con el balón en mano, venía con claras intenciones de encestar..... no lo permitiría, no permitiría que ese niño encestara otra canasta más....

Corrió rápidamente para llegar a la línea de defensa, para esperarlo allí.....

Era como si todos los demás hubieran desaparecido y solo quedaran ellos dos.....

- [no te dejaré]

El balón calló al suelo.....

Qué había sucedido?? lo había logrado detener???... pero...., observó a Niwa y este no hacía más que lucir una brillante sonrisa en sus labios... eso solo quería decir que Niwa lo había logrado pasar....

El partido terminó con una lamentable diferencia entre los equipos.

- muy buen trabajo equipo!- les dijo Akagi- ahora a cambiarse, luego reúnanse nuevamente para decirles como se formará el equipo para el prox. partido............

Los jugadores comenzaron a ir uno a uno a los vestuarios. Hana se quedó a un costado

- Arriba esos ánimos Sakuragi, a cualquiera le puede pasar......- le trataba de consolar Ayako

- .......- Hana no le respondió aún tenía su mirada fija en el aro 

- ve a cambiarte....- le dio un pequeño empujón incitándolo a caminar

Hana se cambió sin ganas, observaba de a ratos a Niwa.... había algo raro en él... pudo darse cuenta que esos ojos no eran los mismo que los del joven que había ingresado a su curso ese día... sus ojos habían cambiado drásticamente a la hora de jugar.

- muy bien, escuchen con atención... los titulares serán: Mitsui...... Ryota.... Rukawa.... Niwa y yo.....

" Niwa ..... Niwa..... Niwa..... Niwa...." ese nombre retumbaba en sus oídos.....

- y... y ... yo?!- logró preguntar Hana

Akagi lo observó con mirada severa

- estarás con los suplentes.....

Hana estaba en estado de shock por lo que no le pudo responder.

- .... Niwa, hoy te quedarás a limpiar el gimnasio junto a Sakuragi.... para que veas como es la rutina....

- de acuerdo, capitán.....

Hanamichi estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos

- tranquilo Amigo, verás que al final irás tú como titular- le trataba de animar Ryota mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda

- T_T

- ya no seas así Sakuragi, espera hasta el día del partido.....- Mitusi parecía estar bastante impaciente, no hacía más que ver la hora 

- Mitsui, tienes que ir a algún lado??- le preguntó Kogure

- no... no es eso... es que pronto anochecerá 

__

~ silencio ~

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- estalló en risa Ryota (dado que Hana no estaba de ánimos)- no me digas que tienes miedo

- ¬¬ no es eso.... es solo... "_es solo que debo llegar a casa antes de anochecer"- _susurró

Hana y Niwa quedaron solos, hasta Menrick había desaparecido.....

Limpiaban y limpiaban, en silencio... Hana le diría algo pero no estaba de ánimos, además se sentía un poco débil

Estaba de espaldas a Niwa pero volvió la vista hacia este al sentir un estruendo sobre el suelo... buscó con sus ojos color miel para encontrarse al joven caído de rodillas al mismo tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos su cabeza

- estás... estás bien??- le preguntó Hana mientras se acercaba a él

Niwa levantó la vista y lo observó, allío estaba.,.... allí estaba esa mirada que había reconocido esa mañana, esa mirada tímida e insegura

- _ayúdame.... - _le susurró- ......._ayúdame por favor_...._ ayúdame a liberarme de él......................_

~° ~° ~° ~

****

Nota Autora: _ por fin!!!! por fin pude terminar este cap u.ú la verdad que me faltaba poquito pero no lo lograba (léase cero: ganas, imaginación, inspiración, ocupada con otras cosas, solo a mí se me ocurre escribir fics simultáneamente xD!.) pero bueno, espero que les guste ^-^ duda, comentario, lo que sea me dicen =P ... para el próximo cap. voy a tratar de que tenga más sentido la cosa ¬¬ se me está haciendo bastante raro ¬¬UUUUuuuuuu (hasta para mí) y tb voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto, ya soy una señorita de 17 años y debo aceptar mis responsabilidades :P

****

Reiko Shiro ~^.^~

__


	5. cap 5

****

HANA, the VAMPIRE SLAYER

by: Reiko Shiro

NOTA AUTORA: capítulo dedicado especialmente a Tía Arashi, Madre Hikaru, Neko-chan y a mi querida hermana mayor Mako ^_^!! Gracias chicas.

****

CAPÍTULO V: _recuerdos y familia_

Todas sus ropas se encontraban húmedas al igual que toda su bronceada piel... y para colmo de males se estaba congelando. Maldito ese Aki, cómo se atrevía a pedirle ayuda y luego cuando se disponía a 'ayudarlo' le golpeaba en la cara ¬¬******!!! y si como eso fuera poco en vez de enfrentarse a él se va corriendo del gimnasio.. dejándolo a él solo toooda la limpieza!! Ya lo iba a agarrar otro día... aunque ahora que lo pensaba más claramente, algo en la mirada de ese chico había cambiado... en un principio el Aki que le pidió ayuda tenía una mirada tímida y temerosa pero luego, el Aki que lo golpeó tenía una mirada indiferente y fría... aún resonaba en su cabeza las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de irse:

"_nunca más te me acerques, idiota_"

Sí!! se había atrevido a llamarle idiota a Él!! Al maravilloso e increíble Hanamichi Sakuragi!! Cómo podía ser eso posible??... y como si no bastara con todo aquello, cuando salió del gimnasio... cuando se encontraba ni a medio camino el cielo azulado se nubló y la pesada lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Kanagawa.

- Hanachan, ya puedes entrar- le dijo Menrick, trayéndolo a la realidad con esas palabras y sacándolo de su ensueño.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada y se adentró en el departamento de su vigilante. Había sido una gran suerte y coincidencia el haber encontrado a Menrick y que le permitiera quedarse hasta que la lluvia se detuviera.... pero, realmente habrá sido una coincidencia?! ._.

- toma esta toalla Hanachan, sécate los cabellos.... los tienes húmedos- le dijo mientras le arrojaba la toalla sobre la cabeza.

- gracias- fue lo único que logró responderle mientras tomaba entre sus manos el pedazo de tela y los refregaba sobre sus cabellos color fuego. 

- creo que también deberías cambiarte de ropa, tú uniforme debe de estar mojado y debes tener frío- sugirió el rubio mientras él mismo se cambiaba por ropas más cómodas dentro de su habitación para luego una vez listo salir e ir al living donde aguardaba Hana- si quieres puedes ponerte esto- le extendió una muda de ropa pero Hana no la agarraba ni nada, solo se lo quedaba observando- qué sucede?! ._.

- es que..... es que te ves diferente con ese tipo de ropa- le susurró mientras señalaba con su dedo índice al muchacho que se erguía frente de sí y lo recorría con su mirada de arriba hacia abajo- te ves más joven ¬¬

- O.O! jajajaja... gracias supongo ^_^UUuu pero lo que sucede es que estas ropas son más cómodas ^_^ ... toma, ve al cuarto de baño si deseas puedes cambiarte allí

- sí, gracias- le dijo poniendo en su hombro izquierdo la toalla húmeda para luego tomar la muda de ropa que Menrick le ofrecía.

Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que Hana regresó. 

- Hanachan, te preparé café...- el pelirrojo le agradeció mientras se sentaba a tomar la humeante bebida - de nada- susurró el rubio para luego solo brindarle una amplia sonrisa. Lo observó tomar el café. Se lo veía tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando Menrick fue asignado a ser el vigilante del elegido, fue hace ya dos meses pero él tomó ese tiempo para estudiar al joven. Al principio creyó que no podría con la misión pero luego de analizarlo se dio cuenta de que tendría una posibilidad. En ese tiempo se centró en estudiar básicamente la personalidad del muchacho. Según lo que había averiguado la verdadera madre de Hanamichi había muerto cuando el joven apenas tenía 4 años de alguna enfermedad avanzada y que no pudieron hacer tratamiento para salvarla... pasados los años el padre del pelirrojo se volvió a enamorar de una mujer que de por sí ya tenía un hijo de la misma edad que Hana pero a penas unos meses menor... a partir de ese momento Hana volvió a integrar una familia, la mujer fue muy buena y lo quiso como si fuera propio... ahora, con los muchachos ya adolescentes los padres viajaban la mayor parte del tiempo... en cuanto a la personalidad era fácil de saber de por sí que Hanamichi era un joven un tanto impulsivo ^_^UUuuu.... pero hoy era la primera vez que lo veía tan tranquilo y hasta serio?!.... 

Lo observó detenidamente... claramente podía ver reflejado en su semblante rasgos varoniles, ese joven era poseedor de una piel dorada por el sol y dueño de unos hermosos ojos ambarinos... sus cabellos color fuego... esos cabellos rojos ... 

Al detener su vista sobre esos cabellos fue cuando el deseo de acariciarlos lo embargó, deseaba saber si eran tan suaves como se los imaginaba... y así lo hizo... acarició esos cabellos.

- Menrick...- Hana se asustó ante el contacto pero por alguna razón al topar su vista con el rostro de ese muchacho, la paz interior se apoderó de él.

- Hana... - fue lo único que logró susurrar.... no podía creer que de ese joven dependiera la misión.. le producía un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo del solo hecho de pensar que la vida de ese joven podría ser sacrificada... esa personalidad tan alegre, ese rostro siempre sonriente... sería una pena ver sus manos manchadas de sangre.... 

- creo... creo que debería cortarme el cabello- susurró Hana mientras tomaba algunos de sus mechones rojizos entre sus dedos- .... la verdad, me incomoda durante el entrenamiento....

- sí..........- se limitó a contestarle mientras quitaba su mano de entre los cabellos rojizos del muchacho

Hana se puso de pie y se estiró como un pequeño gatito... 

- sabes Hana, creo que sería buena idea de que estudiaras un poco 

- estudiar?!?!?! O.o?!?!

- sí, ven conmigo- le dijo mientras emprendía rumbo hacia una de las habitaciones del departamento. Hana abrió sus ojos como plato al ver el interior del cuarto de Menrick. De seguro debía ser la habitación más grande de todo el departamento, tenía una gran cama de dos plazas y a los pies un gran baúl de madera.. al cual parecía que Menrick se estaba dirigiendo. 

Efectivamente el rubio se detuvo frente del cofre y lo abrió. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sacar todo su contenido.

Hana lo observaba con ojos curiosos, en sus ojos había ese brillo de niño pequeño ante un juguete nuevo. 

- qué son?!- preguntó extrañado ante lo que veían sus ojos

- son armas, Hana... deberás aprender a usarlas

- vaya...- recorrió con la mirada varias 'armas'. Entre ellas pudo distinguir espadas, hachas, arcos y flechas... navajas...- y esto?! ¬¬UUUuu agua? ._.??- se preguntó mientras tomaba una pequeña botella con un etiqueta con una cruz en el frente.

- agua bendita

- y eso es para........

- creo que necesitas saber algo sobre los vampiros verdad?? 

- ........- no le hizo caso a sus palabras y siguió recorriendo con la mirada... hasta que divisó una punta negra que salía de debajo de la cama - y esto qué es?? ._.???- preguntó mientras tomaba un látigo negro 

- jojojojojojo... esto es un juguete de grandes Hanachan ^^UUuu- contestó mientras se lo quitaba de las manos y lo guardaba por algún otro lado de la habitación un poco nervioso 

- oooooookkk.... y eso para qué sirve??- esto fue dicho en un tono de completa inocencia

- esteeeeeeemmm... algún día te enseñaré de usarlo, si gustas ^_^UUuuu

- ok.... (n/r: eso fue para Can ^.~)

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo pero parecía que la lluvia no se detendría... lo que le daba pocas posibilidades al pelirrojo de regresar a su casa.

- Hana... creo que debemos aclarar algo que debimos haber aclarado desde que aceptaste esta misión ._.

- ajá- fue lo único que respondió el pelirrojo mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre la tentadora cama de sábanas blancas que lo había estado esperando desde quien sabe cuando....- dime- sus cabellos rojizos se esparcieron por todo la almohada de funda blanca, haciéndolos resaltar entre la blancura de esa tela...

- muy bien.. tú solo escucha....:

__

Estos seres denominados como vampiros estuvieron presentes a lo largo de toda la historia... según la leyenda popular son seres que en algún momento fueron humanos como tú y yo pero que luego que su ciclo de vida llegara a su fin... no respetando las leyes naturales de la vida, tuvieron anhelo de continuar caminando entre los vivos... inmortales, hijos de la oscuridad, esos son algunos nombres con los cuales se los asocia...cómo comenzó todo no se sabe aún... pero solo se sabe que pueden sobrevivir de una sola manera y esa es absorbiendo el elixir de vida ... esa bebida única que solo le puede proporcionar los cuerpos de todos los hombres que se encuentran 'vivos' y eso es......

Hana levanta la mano como niño pequeño que aguarda a que el profesor le de la oportunidad para demostrar su conocimiento

- la sangre la sangre!!

- ^_^UUUuuu sí Hana, _la sangre... ese es su alimento vital... los vampiros son seres de la noche por lo cual nunca los verás durante el día en plena luz ... el sol es su principal enemigo ya que si su cuerpo tiene contacto con los rayos cálidos del sol su cuerpo se carboniza... por decirlo de alguna manera.... a menos.- en ese momento le vino a la mente cierta persona- a menos que tengan ciertos amuletos que son portadores de un poderoso echizo que les permite pasearse en medio del rayo del sol... este amuleto puede tener forma de anillo, colgante, broche, aro... de lo que se te ocurra...._

- vaya..... y es verdad que pueden convertirse en murciélago?! ._.

- ^_^UUuuu ves muchas películas de terror Hana??

- algo XP

- ok, no es muy común pero algunos tienen esa habilidad (?).... bueno, como sea... lo que debes saber es que solo pueden ser destruidos por cremación o clavándoles una estaca justo- decía mientras descendía uno de sus largos dedos por el pecho de Hana- aquí- señaló sobre el galopante corazón del pelirrojo

- ......- no sabía porque pero sentía que toda sus sangre había subido a sus mejillas.

- tb se dice que los vampiros son poseedores de una fuerza descomunal... y creo que de ello te has podido dar cuenta

- si =.=

- muy bien....... pero los vampiros no son los únicos seres a lo que deberás enfrentarte ^_^

- no?? ._.

- no, el trabajo de cazador implica deshacerte de toda criatura que amenace con la armonía de la vida de los seres humanos

- eso no me agrada ¬¬ y yo que gano con eso??

- .... esteeemmm... nada... solo el saber que ayudaste a la humanidad

- repito la pregunta, y yo que gano con eso?? ¬¬

- U_U Hana, debes aprender a ser menos materialista

-.... - cerró sus ojos, sentía que sus párpados pesaban plomo... y lentamente se fue sumiendo en un profundo sueño.

~ * ~

Se había dado una ducha, se sentía delicioso el agua tibia correr por su frío cuerpo. La lluvia lo había sorprendido de camino a casa... 

A pesar de que había intentado alejar esas palabras de su cabeza, no hacían más que repetirse una y otra vez como si hicieron eco en su ser.... pero no era verdad, por lo menos esas no eran sus intensiones... no deseaba hacerle daño a Sakuragi.

Se secó el cuerpo y vistió con unos pantalones de gimnasia, se puso una musculosa y tomó algo de la heladera... lo bebió y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal de su departamento. Allí se quedó observando las gotas caer desde el cielo para dar de lleno contra el suelo o contra los ventanales en su defecto. Veía correr una a un las gotas por el frío cristal uniéndose entre sí con otras y siendo vencidas por el peso finalmente para estrellarse contra el marco... 

Los días de lluvia.... los días de lluvia le traían muy malos recuerdos.... en un día de lluvia.... todo había comenzado. 

Cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que sus recuerdos golpearan su memoria. 

~~ Allí se encontraba, joven.. de piel blanca como la nieve, de ojos azul profundo y cabellos oscuros que contrastaban perfectamente con la blancura de su piel. Hermoso. Debía tener aproximadamente 16 años, hijo de uno de los mercaderes más poderosos del territorio. Joven... y con el corazón de un joven enamorado... la afortunada era una joven que hacía poco tiempo había llegado al pueblo pero logró encantarlo con su misterioso mirar. Poco a poco se hicieron amigos, y cuando se dio cuenta su corazón no hacía más que latir por ella.... su nombre era Haru, tenía el cabellos largo hasta la cintura, cabello que lo llevaba en una hermosa trenza amarrada en una delicada cinta de seda color rojo... un rojo que realmente le llamaba la atención... piel casi tan blanca como la suya y de rostro agradable.... por alguna razón mucha gente en el pueblo le temía pero a él le agrada su compañía.... 

- Kaede......... - le encantaba como se escuchaba su nombre susurrado por parte de la joven, era tímido ante ella pero igualmente ella le hablaba a pesar de que él no le respondiera- pronto tendré que dejar este pueblo..... - le susurró... ante esas palabras sintió una punzada en su corazón, no podía irse... simplemente no podía- por eso.... 

Fue en ese mismo momento que la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre los cuerpos de los dos 'jóvenes', lentamente. Lo último que vio era que Haru se acercaba a él... mientras que por su lado solo cerró los ojos como sabiendo lo que sucedería... aunque fuera inconscientemente. Cuando los volvió a abrir, todo era diferente. Se sentía diferente, y veía el mundo de otra forma...

- Kaede....- escuchó que ella lo llamó nuevamente- bienvenido- le susurró mientras le acarició los cabellos

- bienvenido?- qué quería decir con esas palabras, lentamente se fue incorporando y entretanto tomó su cuello... sentía un agudo dolor allí, su vista estaba nublada, sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro y se encontraba de rodillas sobre el suelo mojado con la mirada gacha.

- bienvenido a tú nuevo renacer... mi querido Kaede.....

Cuando levantó su rostro para obserlvarla se dio cuenta de que el hermoso rostro que poseía Haru había quedado atrás, dando lugar al rostro de los demonios que hablaban los extranjeros cuando pasaban por esas tierras... esos monstruos que eran muertos en vida... seres de la noche... esos seres que se alimentaban de la vida de los demás y que arrasaban con pueblos enteros... esos seres inmortales......

Así fue como se convirtió en un 'vampiro'. Al principio no le desagradó la idea, a qué joven no le atraía la vida eterna, el permanecer hermoso para siempre, veía que la gente envejecía o moría a su lado pero él siempre permanecía igual, con ese cuerpo del joven de 16 años... sano... pero con el tiempo la pena de buscar el descanso eterno fue comenzando a aprisionar su corazón....

Conoció casi todos los países del mundo: Italia, Londres, Estados Unidos, Bélgica, Alemania, Rusia... estuvo por todos lados... tuvo que adaptarse a los cambios del tiempo, adaptarse a nuevas formas de vida.... pero todavía sentía ese vacío en su corazón... con el tiempo comenzó a cambiar... su mirada se volvió fría y su personalidad solitaria... solo fue tiempo para que se separara de Haru y comenzara un nuevo camino... 

De la nada fue que decidió radicarse definitivamente en Kanagawa.... y fue allí donde lo conoció. Recién había llegado a esas tierras, tierras que no había pisado por varios siglos pero que las conocía perfectamente. Caminó vagando por las calles, admirando los cambios, caminó por largo tiempo hasta que finalmente la noche había caído y se encontró solo en el parque... fue en ese momento, en ese lugar que lo vio. 

Era a penas un niño de 6 años, de piel morena y cabellos rojos como el fuego... pero lo que más lo maravillaron fue ese insolente mirar de esos ojos ambarinos. Lo observó detenidamente, hacía tiempo que no probaba la sangre de un niño... pero cuando lo observó con cuidado se dio cuenta que todo el cuerpesito estaba golpeado, se acercó a brindarle su ayuda sin siquiera haber sido pedida pero el chico no lo aceptó, era terco y testarudo, a pesar de que estaba mal herido no quería ser ayudado... pero como los dos eran cabeza dura, decidió cuidar de él... lo sentó en un banco, limpió con su pañuelo la sangre de su rostro y de algunos de los raspones... 

El tiempo pasó, ninguno hablaba pero no era necesario que escuchara palabras por parte del niño.. él ya se encontraba hechizado por ese pequeño.... lo observó y lo descubrió dormido con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro... dejando a la vista ese delicado cuello... un brillo especial cubrió sus ojos.... lo intentó ... pero no pudo, sabía muy bien cual era el destino de ese pelirrojo, Haru siempre le había dicho que tenía un don especial... un don para descubrir a los elegidos... y tal vez era por eso que tantos y tantas habían muerto en sus manos.. él se había encargado de acabar con las vidas de esos jóvenes antes de que ellos acabaran con él.... pero con el pelirrojo había sido diferente.......lo acababa de ayudar y acababa de haber perdonado su vida....... y tb había decidido esperar a que creciera un poco más.

- HANA!!!!!- escuchó que llamaban, supuso que ese era el nombre del niño, estaban cerca pero aún no llegaban a dónde se encontraban. Observó al niño nuevamente y acarició esa mejilla.... sus dedos corrieron por ese cuello para llegar a la altura de ese hombro... donde delicadamente clavó sus colmillos... dejando una pequeña marca en Hanamichi, una marca que marcaría para siempre ese encuentro ~~~~~

- Hana.....- escapó de sus labios... cómo imaginar que ese pequeño sería el muchacho que había conocido este año en tan malas circunstancias....... si tan solo no lo odiara... tan solo si no lo odiara........ pero ahora lo más importante era descubrir quien eres ese rubio.... no le agradaba que estuviera tan cerca del pelirrojo.

Se quedó pensativo durante lo que restaba del tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta un nuevo amanecer había llegado....... acaricio su sortija, daba gracias poder ser testigo nuevamente de tan maravilloso espectáculo... no había nada que se comparara con el amanecer... placer del que se había visto prohibido durante algunos años de oscuridad, solo hasta que recibió ese regalo por parte de Haru antes de separarse.

~ * ~

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ambarinos ojos, solo para descubrirse en una habitación completamente desconocida para él.

- dónde estoy?!- se preguntó a si mismo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su frente y la deslizaba por entre sus cabellos, acomodándolos de alguna manera. Luego de 5 minutos decidió levantarse... salió de esa habitación y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al living donde se encontró con Menrick durmiendo incómodamente en el sofá.... Se tomó el tiempo necesario para observarlo detenidamente, antes no había tenido la oportunidad pero ahora la aprovecharía. Menrick era poseedor de unos cabellos dorados como el oro, con una piel casi tan blanca como el algodón.... rasgos delicados pero sin dejar de ser lo suficientemente varoniles, sus labios eran de un tono rosado poco común.

Por alguna razón sintió sus mejillas arder. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como intentando borrar los pensamientos que había surgido en su mente... 

Se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver un cielo celeste... lo mejor sería irse, tomó un trozo de papel y dejó una nota para cuando el rubio despertara.

****

+ + + + + + + 

Con paso lento se dirigía a su departamento... pero se detuvo en el parque al escuchar el picar de un balón. Se acercó a la cancha que quedaba a pocos pasos de dónde él se encontraba.... y allí fue donde lo vio. 

Cabellos color ébanos y piel blanca como el marfil. Era preciso y ágil en los movimientos con el balón... movimientos perfectos... sus tiros a la canasta entraban sin siquiera rozar la red... 

Fue en ese momento que se sintió descubierto. Levantó un poco la mirada y pudo encontrarse con ese joven observarle directamente. A caso...

- zorro?!- se sorprendió de verle allí tan temprano...

- eh?!- el joven parecía no entender a lo que el pelirrojo decía

- zorro que haces...- pero en ese momento se detuvo en un pequeño detalle... esos ojos... esos ojos no eran ese azul frío tan característicos de Rukawa... esos ojos eran de una tonalidad verde, un verde esmeralda.......- tú... quién eres?!

- eso debería preguntarte yo ¬¬... tú eres el que viene a molestar

- lo.. lo siento... soy Hanamichi Sakuragi

- Reiji Rukawa- (n/a: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! apareció Reichan *-*!! las que leyeron Hermanos y Rivales sabrán quien es =P and don't worry... Youji tb va a aparecer ¬¬UUuuu just wait)

- Ru.. Ru... Ru...

- sí, Rukawa.. RU-KA-WA no es tan difícil de pronunciar... tonto- (n/a: es que quiero invertir las personalidades ahora... :P Reichan va a dejar de llorar y todas esas cosas ¬¬UUuuu)

- OYE! MÁS RESPETO!

- ....- pero el muchacho de ojos verdes poca importancia le dio a las palabras de Hanamichi, simplemente le dio la espalda y se dispuso a seguir jugando. 

Hana se lo quedó observando un largo rato, quién demonios era ese chico?! A caso sería hermano de ese zorro?! O.O! vaya..... de lo que se entera uno, como si fuera poco con uno... Además, eran muy parecidos tanto física como en cuanto a la personalidad. Ahora entendía lo que decía Menrick, si había dos zorros de seguro que iba a ser el fin del mundo XDD!

Se quedó observándole por unos minutos más pero decidió que lo mejor sería emprender camino a su propio departamento y afrontar lo que le esperaba allí. 

Al llegar al departamento dudó unos minutos si entrar o no entrar. Pero una vez decidido introdujo la llave en la cerradura pero antes de que la pudiera abrir por cuenta propia la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejándo frente de él a un joven de ojos llorosos y mejillas rojas... 

- TONTO!!!!!!!!! PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA SUCEDIDO ALGO!!!!!!!- le reclamaba mientras le daba golpes con sus puños... pero no eran golpes fuertes, eran golpes algo 'suaves'. 

- You..Yocuah.... espera... tranquilo...- le decía mientras tomaba esos puños entre sus manos 

- ESTÚPIDO, ME AUSTÉ...!!

- pero...

- ACASO POR ESA MALDITA CABEZOTA TUYA NO SE TE OCURRE LLAMAR POR TELÉFONO Y DECIR: Youji, hoy no iré a casa... no te preocupes por mí.... ESO NO SE TE OCURRE, NO?!?!

- lo siento... ya cálmate, sí?!- le decía mientras se liberaba de su hermano menor.... pero el joven no hacía más que seguirlo a donde el pelirrojo fuera... - YOUJI YA DEJA DE SEGUIRME!!

- pero... al menos dime dónde estuviste?! T.T (n/a: jojojojojojojojo... Youji apareció :P un poco sensible se me hace ¬¬UUuuu pero bueno ^.^)

- Youji... ya deja de llorar... y de comportarte como niño pequeño- le decía mientras le revolvía los cabellos oscuros de su hermano menor- seca esas lágrimas que hoy comienzas las clases en Shohoku.

Youchan secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su remera, pero aún sus ojos se veían rojos al igual que sus mejillas por el llorar y llorar.

- muy bien, ve a cambiarte que dentro de un rato nos vamos

- sí- y sin más se perdió dentro de una de las habitaciones del departamento.

Youji era a penas unos meses menor a Hana, era alto de piel bronceada y de ojos ambarinos. A diferencia de su hermano es un poco inseguro de sí mismo por lo cual constantemente se encontraba dependiendo del pelirrojo... y por lo cual Hana desde pequeños (desde el momento que se conocieron) decidió hacerse cargo del pequeño Youchan, como sea... el muchacho de cabellos oscuros es buen alumno y el día de hoy ingresaría a Shohoku a pesar de haber tenido diversas propuestas de diferentes preparatorias ya sea por su rendimiento académico o sus habilidades en el baloncesto... pero desde que entró en la secundaria sabía que él deseaba estudiar junto a su hermano y es por eso que entró, sin duda, a Shohoku.

El tiempo pasó y ya se encontraban rumbo a Shohoku. Si tenían un poco de suerte, Youji entraría al mismo curso....

- Youchan, ya verás que esto es fácil... bueno, para tí te resultará fácil ¬¬UUUuu... cuando terminen las clases yo tengo entrenamiento pero podrías venir y hacer una prueba de admisión haber si el gori te deja entrar y.....

- Hanachan ^_^ muy buenos días~~~~!- escucharon una voz muy amigable saludar al pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás

- Menrick!- decía intentando liberarse del abrazo- no... no...- Hana estaba azul ya- no puedo respirar!!

- ohh!! lo siento.....- dijo liberándolo- vaya... y este jovencito quién es?!- preguntó observando al muchacho que se encontraba junto a Hanamichi.

- es mi hermano... su nombre es Youji...

- mucho gusto- le dijo extendiéndole la mano pero Youji no hacía ademán por querer estrecharla

- Youji- le susurró por lo bajo el pelirrojo, dándole un codazo

- ......- la estrechó por la 'insistencia' de su hermano, pero había algo en ese hombre que no le agradaba... esa sonrisa... 

- Menrick yo....- pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra sintió un peso caer sobre él, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo caía sobre el suelo... eso solo podía significar una cosa- RUKAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Efectivamente el muchacho de ojos zorrunos lo había aplastado con la bicicleta, haciendo que la atención de Hanamichi se centrara únicamente en él y dejara olvidado al rubio....

- qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?!?! casi matas al tensai!!!!!!!!- le dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello del uniforme

- .........

- me estás escuchando?!?!- pero Rukawa solo se limitó a tomar las manos de Hanamichi entre las suyas para liberarse del agarre del pelirrojo, ante el contacto pudo notar las mejillas de Sakuragi tornarse en un leve rubor

- muérete... tonto- y así se fue dejando atrás a un furioso Hanamichi que no esperó minuto alguno y se fue detrás de él, dejando olvidado a su hermano.

- Ha....Hanamichi....- intentó seguirle Youji

- espera... eres alumno nuevo, verdad? yo soy encargado de llevarte a tú nuevo salón- lo detuvo Menrick...- pero primero debemos aguardar a otro alumno nuevo.

- sí... - parecía que no tendría otra opción, solo deseaba poder estar en el mismo curso que Hana

Los minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente el otro chico apareció.

- tú debes ser....

- Reiji Rukawa- le contestó fríamente

- Rukawa?!....- eso le sonó interesante al joven de cabellos rubios, además de la aparente similitud

- sí....

- tienes algún hermano estudiando aquí?!

- no........

- primo, pariente...algo?!

- nada........ estoy solo

- ok.... bueno, vengan conmigo- les dijo y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la preparatoria

Ante ese 'vengan' Reiji se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo... observó de reojo para sus costados y se encontró con la figura de un muchacho un poco más alto que él.... de rostro para nada desagradable.... 

Caminaron detrás de Menrick, el cual los hizo esperar unos minutos mientras él buscaba algo en la dirección. En ese tiempo que quedaron a solas, Reiji se ocupó de recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo del muchacho que estaba junto a él sin siquiera encargarse de disimular. Notaba el nerviosismo del muchacho y le causó gracia.... parecía un tanto tímido.

- muy bien... estarán asignados al salón 5, de acuerdo?... vayan con esto y preséntenselo al profesor- les dijo el rubio mientras les extendía un papel a cada uno

- pero....- Youji intentó decir algo 

- lo siento, pero no podrás estar con tú hermano... el cupo en ese curso ya está lleno

- pero.....

- lo siento- se disculpó

- ......

- a caso eres un niño chiquito para tener que estar con tú hermano?!- le dijo Reiji por lo bajo como dejando escapar ese comentario

- a ti nadie te habló- fue la única respuesta por parte de Youji

Los dos caminaron hasta el salón, donde se presentaron ante el profesor en turno y sus nuevos compañeros. Para la mala suerte de Youji, el joven de verde mirar se sentó justo detrás de él... podía sentir esa mirada clavada en él durante todo la clase... y la verdad tenía una mirada muy pesada _

Cuando el receso llegó Youji salió corriendo para buscar a su hermano y descansar de esa mirada que tanto lo perturbaba. 

. . . . . . . . . . . .. 

Finalmente el entrenamiento había llegado. Hana como le había prometido a Youji lo había llevado para que hiciera una prueba de admisión, por eso lo dejó con Ayako para que ella se encargara... pero Youji no era el único que iba a presentar la prueba de admisión.

- muy bien... sus nombres son?!- preguntó Ayako, todavía sorprendida por el parecido del joven de ojos color esmeralda.

- Youji Sakuragi- anunció el muchachos de ojos ambarinos....

- Sakuragi?! a caso... tú- miró a Hanamichi- tú y... Hanamichi son....

- hermanos- concluyó la oración

- vaya...........................- ahora sí que estaba sorprendida, tomó aire y se dirigió al otro- tú nombre es?!

- Reiji Rukawa

- RUKAWA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!- ahora sí que estaba sorprendida- tú a caso eres hermano de Kaede?!

- no....- susurró

- pero.... Rukawa!!!- llamó y de pocas ganas el chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules se le acercó.

- qué? 

- él... el... lo conoces?!... su nombre es Reiji Rukawa-

Kaede levantó un poco su mirada y se encontró con ese par de ojos verdes clavados sobre su ser. A caso eso podía ser posible?!.... eran iguales..... hasta él mismo se había sorprendido... cómo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia?!

- los problemas de la inmortalidad- escuchó esa frase en un susurro en sus oídos- de seguro es tú tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara nieto....- cuando Kaede se dio vuelta vio a Menrick sonriéndole.....- cómo le explicarás esto a Sakuragi?!..........

- el zorro chico!!!- exclamó el pelirrojo acercándose a la concentración de gente....

- no soy un zorro chico!

- sí lo eres.... tú hermano es el zorro grande... y tú el chico

- no tengo hermano!! cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?!?!- Reiji, un poco cansado con la adjudicación de que tenía un hermano

- .... entonces no entiendo que sucede... cómo explicas que sean tan parecidos...- preguntó Hana mientras cruzaba sus brazos por sobre su pecho.

- yo puedo explicártelo Hana- dijo Menrick mientras se acercaba a él..... 

- sí?! dime por qué entonces...

- eso es fácil... lo que sucede es que.....

Antes de que pudiera decir palabra, se escuchó la puerta del gimnasio abrirse... Hana desvió su mirada y se encontró con:

- AKI!!!!! MALDITO TE FUISTE Y ME DEJASTE CON TODO EL TRABAJO!!!!!- le gritaba mientras corría hacia él y detrás del pelirrojo iba Youji para detenerlo y no hiciera ninguna locura.

- HANA, DETENTE!!- le dijo una vez que lo alcanzó y lo aferraba a su cuerpo para evitar que siguiera corriendo

- Youji! no molestes... déjame!! YA VAS A VER!!

Pero parecía que Aki poca importancia le daba a las palabras del muchacho.

- mi.... ese chico.... es uno... de ... mis descendientes.............- susurró Rukawa para sí mismo mientras no le quitaba de encima la mirada al joven.

****

NOTA AUTORA: *Reiko le sacude el polvo al fic* fiuuuuuuuuuuuuu si que pasó el tiempo para este fic o.o! perdonen.... en serio ¬-¬... como varias chicas preguntaron por este fic me decidí a sentarme y me dije 'de acá no me levanto hasta que no lo termine' y bueno, dormí sentada frente a lo compu, comí frente a la compu y... hice todo frente a la pc _!! así que mas vale que me lo valoren T.T ... en fin, pasaron días hasta que finalmente terminé este chap XP Espero que les guste (aunque sea un cachito) porque... NO SABÍA QUE ESCRIBIR!! *reiko se agarra de los pelos* y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió....

Bueno, como la mayoría sabe me voy de vacaciones y hasta marzo no regreso XDDD~~~~~! So I hope you enjoy it y de acá habrá otra actualización dentro de otros *saca la cuenta* 2 meses... cheeee! que reclaman no fue tanto tiempo ¬¬!!!!!!! aunque sí para lo que yo tardo en actualizar =P... pero saben que, es que este fic no tiene la chispa que me emociona como lo tuvo Hermanos y Rivales o AND ONE (que ya tiene 18 cap ¬¬UUUuuuu) que me hace escribir y escribir... haciendo escuchar únicamente el 'tip.tap' de mis dedos sobre el teclado por toda la casa!! con los otros fics aunque no esté escribiendo se me ocurren miles de ideas de lo que puede llegar a suceder pero este no tiene el mismo efecto U_U pero bueno... veré que hago u.ú... creo que necesito algo de motivación XP.... FINALLY!!! YOUCHAN AND REICHAN APARECIERON~~~~~~! *tira papel picado, salta por toda la habitación y los abraza* eso era lo que quería Can ^_^ aunque se invirtieron los roles ¬¬UUUUUUuuuuu sorry about that XP

Se cuidan

__

Reiko Shiro == seudónimo de escritora, porque estuve en etapa de crisis de identidad @.@ Mami!! necesito árbol genealógico!!!!!!!!!


	6. In the Shadows

****

HANA, the VAMPIRE SLAYER

__

N/A: este cap va dedicado especialmente para Neko-chan y Seishiro u_u

****

Cap. VI : _in the shadows_

El sol se abría paso entre la oscuridad de la noche que lentamente iba quedando atrás, dejando en su lugar al día que comenzaba a nacer.

Otro bello amanecer del cual era testigo una vez más .... pensar que durante una época en su vida se vio privado de ese maravilloso espectáculo, pensar que cuando llegaba la hora indicada debía partir rumbo a su 'hogar' e internarse en una de las habitaciones, en esa donde los rayos del sol jamás fueran capaces de llegar... pero afortunadamente esa etapa oscura había quedado atrás con un simple regalo.

Sus blanquecinos dedos se deslizaron sobre la sortija que adornaba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, esa sortija que poseía uno de los hechizos más poderosos... ese anillo que le había sido obsequiado por Haru en un encuentro casual en una noche estrellada bajo los cielos de Italia. Gracias a ese obsequio, ahora podía pasearse nuevamente bajo los rayos de esa enorme estrella de fuego y sentir esa calidez sobre su cuerpo como solía hacerlo cuando era apenas un joven de 16 años. 

* suspiro *

Dejó caer su cuerpo cansado sobre el cemento de la duela de la cancha de basket. El sudor corría desde su frente hasta el filo de su mentón. Otro entrenamiento matutino, otro entrenamiento que utilizó para poder olvidarse de los problemas.... 

" se complicó" dijo casi en un susurro imperceptible mientras secaba el sudor de su frente y respiraba tan hondo como si se tratara de la última inhalación que realizaría en su vida... pero era verdad, la cosa se había complicado ".... Reiji Rukawa......." levantó la vista y miró al cielo, qué decir ahora? Por el momento lo dejaron de molestar con el cuestionamiento de quién era ese joven y todo gracias a la indiferencia presentada por ambos pero... qué le iba a decir al muchacho si le preguntaba por qué tenían el mismo apellido?? ... y ni hablar del parecido. Tal vez ese tonto de Menrick tenía razón, tal vez ese muchacho era algún descendiente de él.... pero.... cómo no haberlo percibido antes? Tenía la habilidad para reconocer a la gente que pertenecía a su misma sangre, podía sentir su presencia pero.... este chico no pudo haber aparecido de la nada... o sí?!

~ * ~

8: 30 A.M

Las clases transcurrían lentas y aburridas. Hora de física, una de las materias menos favoritas del pelirrojo pero no podía hacer nada al respecto más que fingir estar escuchando y tratar de no quedarse dormido. 

Su mente volaba, no hacía más que pensar en cierto joven de ojos zorrunos... y también en el compañero de Youji. Si que eran parecidos pero le lo que aún lo sorprendía más era el que no fueran familiares, si se lo preguntaran a él juraría que eran hermanos pero... según ellos dos no lo eran.

"zorros tontos...." susurró mientras se recargó sobre el banco buscando alguna posición cómoda para lo que restaba de la clase pero fue en ese entonces que se escuchó un golpe en la puerta antes de que esta se abriera y dejara que un joven alto de cabellos rubios entrara en el curso.

"prof. disculpe la interrupción pero.... necesitaría hablar con Hanamichi Sakuragi unos segundos, por favor" le pidió Menrick. La clase se detuvo ante su llegada... más de una chica suspiraba al ver a la nueva adquisición del personal estudiantil. Si que era guapo... además de que tenía una personalidad muy amigable y divertida.... algo que contrarrestaba con la personalidad de los profesores de allí.

  
"sí, claro... Sakuragi" llamó el profesor, 

"sí" contestó poniéndose de pie para acercarse al rubio y salir del salón. 

Caminaron en silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron a la terraza, el lugar que el vigilante había elegido para hablar..

" qué sucede??" preguntó algo curioso Hanamichi mientras se sentaba en el suelo y observaba desde allí al rubio, le parecía extraño que lo sacara de clase para 'hablar'.

" están comenzando a llegar...." dijo en un susurro monótono.

"quiénes?!"

" demonios....." contestó algo pensativo "por alguna razón están comenzando a llegar..."

" .... y tú quieres que yo...."

" tú deber es exterminar los demonios... todavía no llegaron todos pero cuando lo hagan serán demasiados.... por eso es preferible que extermines a todos los que puedas conforme a que vayan llegando"

" yo solo?!" cuestionó

" por eso quería hablarte... es verdad, tú eres el elegido y tú eres el encargado... y bueno, no deberías poner en riesgo la vida de los civiles pero podrías armar algún escuadrón, digo... algunos que te ayuden.... si gustas y si ellos aceptan, claro está"

" ya veo...." contestó algo dudoso ante la idea.

" además... obviamente yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda" le dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios para brindarle confianza al pelirrojo al ver la duda y el temor brillar en sus ojos. Lo estaba asustando... y eso no era bueno.

" gracias.... pero ahora que lo dices... a quién le podría pedir ayuda?" preguntó algo pensativo

" tú hermano?... digo, eso sería una buena idea"

"NO" negó rotundamente "no quiero involucrar en esto a Youji... no creo que pueda con este tipo de cosas...."

" ya veo.... pero...."

"pero nada.... yo estoy para protegerlo, no para arriesgarlo"

" comprendo..."

" que tal el zorro? Rukawa acabo con un vampiro una vez... creo que sabe algo ¬¬" 

Menrick se quedó en silencio, qué responderle?... la verdad?? O dejar que se diera cuenta por el mismo...

" él no cuenta" fue lo único que dijo

"por?... no es que le tenga aprecio ni confianza pero justamente ^^ si le pasa algo no sufriré mucho... jejejejeje"  


"estás seguro??... creo que te equivocas en todo...."

" en todo?... pero si es la verdad"

"primero, él es uno de ellos..." dijo mientras recargaba su espalda contra la red metálica y observaba a otro lugar " y segundo... de un modo u otro te importará lo que le suceda.... eso también es tú destino"

Sakuragi no comprendía a lo que se refería Menrick y cuando le iba a pedir que le aclarar vio como el rubio simplemente comenzaba a caminar, dejándolo detrás... solo y con sus dudas al respecto.

" eso... también es mí destino??"

####################### 

El entrenamiento finalmente había llegado. Allí se encontraban todos: Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Ryota, Rukawa, Youji, Reiji, los suplentes y él.... bueno, en realidad estaban casi todos... solo faltaba una persona.... Aki.

" que raro que no haya asistido" comentó Kogure

" es verdad, acaba de ingresar y ya faltó..."

" Aki también faltó a clases" acotó Ayako mientras se fijaba en una planilla " le habrá sucedido algo?"

" tal vez se haya enfermado"

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando al respecto escucharon el grito de Akagi, señal de que su conversación debía llegar a su fin... y fue de esa forma como el entrenamiento dio comienzo.

Entrenamiento físico, partido de práctica... así fue como se pasó toda la tarde hasta que se terminaran las horas asignadas para el club de basket. 

Cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de salir del gimnasio, escuchó una voz llamarle. 

" Sakuragi" llamó el profesor Anzai.

"sí? Qué sucede gordito?" 

"podrías ir a ver que le sucedió al joven Aki, me extraña que no haya asistido al entrenamiento"

"yo?!?!?!?!??!?!... JAM..." pero no pudo concluir la frase ya que recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte del capitán Akagi.

"claro que lo hará, profesor... de eso no se preocupe" concluyó el capitán 

%%%%%%%%%%%

Así fue como el joven cazador se vio caminando por las calles rumbo a la casa de ese innombrable... 

" Hana, no te enojes tanto... solo lo iremos a ver como se encuentra y nos vamos, no tienes porque quedarte ni nada de eso" le dijo Menrick animándolo pero del pelirrojo no obtuvo más que un refunfuño como respuesta.

"hermano... trata de no malhumorarte que después el que te soporta soy yo" le pidió Youji que también los había acompañado por el simple hecho de no dejar ir a Hana solo con ese rubio con cara de pervertido... como decía él.

"Aquí es Hanachan" dijo Menrick mientras se detenía frente de una casa y veía la dirección que tenía en el papel.

" de acuerdo"

Los tres jóvenes pasaron el portón y una vez frente de la puerta tocaron. 

Tocaron una y otra vez pero nada. Hana se estaba desesperando pero finalmente alguien vino a abrir la puerta. 

Allí estaba.

El rostro del joven se lo veía desmejorado y su figura se encontraba desaliñada. Qué demonios le había sucedido?? Estaba enfermo??

"Aki?? Qué te sucedió??" preguntó el Sakuragi menor

"qué hacen aquí?" cuestión con una voz algo fría y cortante

" vinimos a verte" 

"......." solo se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que pudieran entrar, y así lo hicieron, aunque Menrick y Youji tuvieron que empujar a Hanamichi para que lo hiciera pero una vez dentro los tres jóvenes se quedaron sorprendido de lo que sus ojos les dejaban ver. 

La habitación a la que llegaron estaba toda revuelta. Sillas tiradas, libros en el suelo, el espejo de la pared roto en miles de añicos... qué demonios había ocurrido allí? Alzaron su vista y al depositaron en el cuerpo del joven que se recargaba contra el marco de la puerta no vieron más que esa tez blanca más pálida que de costumbre... sus cabellos negros caían sobre su rostro y sus ojos color miel estaban carente de cualquier brillo.... observaron todo ese cuerpo y se dieron cuenta de que sus ropas, especialmente la camisa que llevaba puesta se encontraba toda desgarrada y cuando centraron su atención en los brazos... en especial en las muñecas del muchacho se dieron cuenta finalmente.

"qué te sucedió??" preguntó algo alarmado Youji mientras tomaba entre sus manos la mano derecha de Aki

"nada que les interese" dijo mientras intentaba liberarse del muchacho e intentar alejarse pero sin saber porque se sintió mareado y vio como todo en la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor.... cayendo de esa manera sin previo avisto y dando irremediablemente con el piso.... o casi.

"lo tengo" susurró Menrick mientras afirmaba contra su cuerpo al muchacho. Se lo veía débil y su rostro reflejaba cansancio y pena. 

"debemos recostarlo" aconsejó Youji mientras recorría todo el departamento en busca de la habitación del muchacho y una vez que la halló les indicó a los demás. 

Hanamichi solo se encontraba estático en su lugar. No podía concebir la idea de que Aki haya intentado quitarse la vida. O sea, los suicidios entre los adolescentes eran comunes

en esos tiempos pero no entendía la razón para que un joven como Aki intentara semejante cosa... era un buen alumno y buen deportista, por lo que había podido observar... pero.....

"por qué?" susurró desde su lugar el pelirrojo.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de nadie, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba solo en la habitación. Con pasos inseguros recorrió el departamento para finalmente llegar a la habitación en donde habían depositado el cuerpo del muchacho. A su lado estaba Menrick que estaba sacando las vendas que traía en las muñecas para cambiárselas.... vio como Youji dio pasos hacia atrás, ese tipo de cosas le impresionaban. 

Por primera vez observó con detenimiento a su hermano. Youchan ya era todo un muchacho, alto, de piel morena y cabellos negros. Ya no era el niño que conoció aquella vez de niño... pero a pesar de todo Youchan seguía siendo esa persona sensible a la que debía proteger. No era posible de forma alguna el pedirle que le ayudara en su misión, esa opción estaba descartada. 

"debo valerme yo solo" susurró mientras se acercaba con pasos firmes a Youchan y lo tomaba del brazo

"Hana... qué suce..." pero no pudo terminar la frase, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en el pasillo del departamento viendo con sus hermosos ojos como la puerta se le cerraba en la cara y escuchaba desde dentro de la habitación. 

"VETE A CASA" 

Hana apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta ya que sabía que de seguro Youchan intentaría entrar de cualquier forma, y no estaba equivocado... así lo intentó pero no lo logró.

" crees que es lo correcto?" preguntó Menrick mientras terminaba de cambiar las vendas.

" sí...."

" por qué no le preguntas si desea ayudarte?... no crees que tiene derecho a elegir... es lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones."  


"yo elijo por él... porque pienso en su bien..." dijo mientras echaba llave al cuarto y se acercaba al rubio 

"ya está...." dijo para luego suspirar del cansancio

" está bien?"

"sí... no son muy profundas las cortadas pero de todos modos son para tener en cuenta... ahora solo debe descansar y tratar de reponerse"  


" ....." Hana no contestó, solo se limitó observar el rostro amargado del chico que yacía recostado sobre la cama. Qué demonios podía ser la causa de este arranque? 

~ * ~

Mientras camino a casa, Youji trataba de comprender el comportamiento tan extraño de su hermano mayor. Qué le estaba sucediendo?? En los últimos días se había estado comportando algo 'raro'... 

* suspiro *

Encogió sus hombros y siguió caminando por las calles oscuras de Kanagawa, sumido en sus pensamientos... o por lo menos eso intentó hasta que regresó a la realidad con el ruido que provenía de un lugar no muy lejano a él... un grito desgarrador para ser precisos. 

Dudó al principio pero el escuchar nuevamente ese grito exclamando ayuda lo decidió finalmente. Corrió rápidamente hasta el lugar y fue allí donde encontró a una joven estudiante siendo acorralada por dos maleantes. 

"suéltenla" les exigió, lo cual hizo detener a los dos hombres y generando que la muchacha se viera liberada "vete a casa, niña" le dijo Youji con rostro apacible "yo me encargaré de ellos"

La mucha, a pesar de ser presa del pánico que la invadía obedeció las órdenes del joven que había llegado a auxiliarla, parecía que los dos hombres habían centrado su atención en él... olvidándose de ella por completo.

"no sabes con quien te metes, pequeño" dijo uno de los hombres mientras se acercaba lentamente a Youchan. 

Recién ahora se daba cuenta en el lío que se había metido. Ese hombre tenía una contextura física algo robusta... de seguro lo derribaría de un solo golpe... qué hacer.

" que demo...." antes de que pudiera reaccionar a hacer algo, el otro hombre lo había sujetado, logrando dejarlo inmóvil. Vaya que eran fuertes... 

" tú eres... tú eres hermano del elegido" dijo el otro mientras se le acercaba cada vez más y veía como claramente se relamía su labio inferior para luego abrir la boca lentamente, dejándole entre ver de esa manera unos blancos y puntiagudos colmillos.

" qué son ustedes???"

"calladito pequeño..." le susurró el que le sujetaba

Solo podía esperar lo peor, interiormente no hacía más que llamar a Hanamichi. A su hermano mayor quien siempre lo defendía desde pequeños.... no sabía desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente... 

"Hana....." cerró fuertemente sus ojos y sintió como una lágrima comenzaba a surcar su mejilla.

Esperó pero nada sucedió. Solo sintió como lentamente era liberado y al abrir sus ojos los dos sujetos habían desaparecido.

" parece que no puedes defenderte solo...." escuchó una voz.

Se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se encontró de frente al joven de ojos esmeralda. 

" tú... tu que haces aquí?!?!" algo en ese joven le ponía nervioso. 

Reiji se acomodó unos cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos, levantó la mirada y la clavó en Youji "esperando saber sobre la vida de un tonto como tú para salvar"

Youji sintió sus mejillas arder pero era presa de la confusión, el terror y la angustia, por eso no pudo más que quebrar en llanto y esconder su rostro entre sus manos pero ya poco le importaba si Reiji lo veía y se burlaba de él... realmente se había asustado, pensaba que no iba a poder sobrevivir para contarlo.... 

"ya está, deja de lloriquear" escuchó Youji, secó sus lágrimas y con ojos rojos del llanto observó al muchacho que aún seguía junto a él.

" riéte si lo deseas, no me importa" decía mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas pero parecía que no lo lograba ya que una a una estas caían y rodaban nuevamente sobre sus mejillas... 

~~~ silencio ~~~

Le sorprendió el no recibir respuesta por parte del otro muchacho, lo único que sintió fue como esa mirada se centraba en su cuerpo y como lentamente el joven se acercaba a él... 

" eres indefenso" le dijo mientras que con una de sus blanquecinas manos limpiaba una de las lágrimas de Youji, provocando de esta manera una caricia en la mejilla del muchacho... lo que logró que estas tomaran color. 

" ......"

"y débil....." susurró nuevamente... para luego tomar el rostro de Youji entre sus manos y depositar sus labios sobre los de Youji en un suave roce... un simple y casi imperceptible roce "_por eso me gustas_" le dijo al separarse 

****

NOTA AUTORA: * le saca el polvo al fic con un plumero * _Ok, a pedido del público acá está la actualización de este fic... como verán no pasó nada trascendental pero bueno, no se me ocurrió nada más T_T. Estoy un poco falta de ideas, creo que las vacaciones me relajaron demasiado... en fin u.ú. Como ya dije el cap va dedicado especialmente para Seishiro y Nekochan que me insistieron en que lo siga =.= así que ahí tienen... espero que les haya gustado * reiko cae desmayada*_

Como verán (las que leyeron Hermanos y Rivales y And One) quienes conocen a Reiji y Youji se invirtieron los papeles XDDD!! Reiji toma el mando, oh yeah!! And... btw, no me acordaba como se suponía que era Aki fisicamente así que si no coincide disculpen ese detalle.

ReiKo.


	7. fear

N/A: hola.... bueno, solo quiero decir que este fic va dedicado a todos los que lo leen y muy especialmente a Hersey ._. si estás por ahí, hace mil que no te veo por el msn =.= 

****

HANA, the VAMPIRE SLAYER

****

Cap. 7: _fear_

Húmedo

Frío

Ya llevaba más de un día encerrado en ese lugar... y el deseo de sed en su boca se hacía cada vez más irresistible... cada vez era más trabajoso lograr contenerse y no arrojarse sobre aquél joven que se encontraba encerrado junto a él. 

__

HAMBRE

Desde hacía ya dos noches que no bebía de ese tan exquisito elixir, de esa fuente de vida... ese líquido cálido y espeso... sentía que su boca ardía y que la única forma de apaciguar ese fuego era con esa bebida tan deseada por él en estos momentos.

Su cuerpo se encontraba todo contraído y con su rostro pálido escondido entre sus rodillas. Solo podía repetirse mentalmente _' no debo, tengo que ser fuerte'_ pero cada vez esas palabras surtían menos efecto en él. El solo hecho de pensar que el pelirrojo se encontraba a su lado lo hacía flaquear. El solo hecho de pensar que con un solo movimiento podría estar disfrutando de la más exquisita sangre que jamás haya probado le bajaba las defensas.... error, si lo había hecho una vez y era por eso que lo quería volver a probar. 

No tenía porque verlo, sabía que aún estaba allí.. podía escuchar el corazón galopante del pelirrojo, podía oler su sangre... podía oler su aroma tan característico... ese aroma a ser humano.... podía oler el temor... y tal vez eso lo ayudaba a controlarse aunque sea un poco más. 

"Ru...Rukawa?.. te encuentras bien??" le preguntó algo preocupado Hana al ver en semejante estado a su 'compañero'

"NO TE ME ACERQUES" le vociferó con voz ronca. No debía acercarse, no debía de tenerle más cerca aún... no... no, si lo hacía... si lo hacía no podría controlarse. Sintió como el sudor comenzaba a correr por su rostro y como lentamente sentía temblarle todo el cuerpo.

"lo siento.. toma" escuchó la voz de Hanamichi ya desde el lugar en donde estuvo por todo el día y a la vez sintió como algo golpeo contra una de sus piernas... fue un golpe suave. Con un poco de recelo observó y junto a su pierna había una barra de chocolate.... "no quiero.. " se la empujó con su pie y la hizo llegar hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Por alguna razón el joven cazador se sintió algo 'desilusionado' por la actitud de Rukawa, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así... no pudo evitar que una mirada triste se reflejara en sus ojos almendrados.

"gracias... pero cómetela tú" susurró el chicos de ojos azules

"........." la guardó en su bolsillo, recargó su espalda sobre la pared de cemento y lentamente dejó que sus ojos se cerraran... permitiendo de esa manera que los sucesos anteriores al encierro vinieran a su mente. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Era un bonito día, de clima templado y tranquilo. Nada fuera de lo común. 

Aún por su cabeza se cruzaban las palabras de Menrick. 

A quién demonios podía pedirle que le ayudara con la tarea de 'caza vampiros'? Por más que pensaba y pensaba no se le venía a nadie a la mente. Youji... Youji era su hermano y jamás lo pondría en semejante riesgo.... 

"Youji.........." en los últimos días si que había estado comportando algo extraño. Tal vez... tal vez por el episodio de Aki.... o... quien sabe... Intentó preguntarle pero Youchan siempre estaba con una mirada algo perdida... hasta había abandonado el club de basket... algo le decía que cierto zorro de ojos verdes tenía algo que ver al respecto. 

Detuvo su andar al sentir la presencia de alguien siguiendolo.

"qué quieres??" preguntó con voz firme pero sin siquiera voltearse para ver de quien se trataba.

" tú eres el cazador" sentenció una voz claramente varonil, con una firmeza que no dejaba entrever ningún dejo de duda... una voz que creyó reconocer "el elegido" pero a pesar de esa firmeza que se connotaba en esa voz había por detrás como un pedido de asentimiento.

"quién lo desea saber?" cuestionó una vez más mientras lentamente se giraba para observar a esa persona... su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir a cierto joven de ojos esmeraldas... "Re...Reiji??" estaba sorprendido, cómo era posible que ese muchacho supiera de .. de que él era el cazador... 

" te estuve observando... eres tú, no me lo puedes negar...." decía enfático mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo 

"y que pasa si fuera cierto...???" preguntó despreocupado pero con sus sentidos en alerta por las dudas.

"nada, solo que si ese fuera el caso...tal vez te interesaría saber que Baalberit está escondido ... llegó hace poco pero creo que como cazador deberías exterminarlo, además podrías sacarle un poco de información al respecto de...." hizo una pausa "de todo lo que está sucediendo ...."

Hana lo observaba atento y no salía de su asombro.

" y... ese quién se supone que ese tal Baalberit??? ¬¬" 

Reiji se le quedó observando algo 'asombrado' "eres o no el cazador????"

"sí lo soy....." susurró

"y cómo es posible que no sepas quién es Baalberit... él es un demonio de segundo orden y es conservador de los archivos del infierno." 

" ya veo... y tú cómo es que sabes esas cosas??"

" son cosas básicas!! Me extraña que TU como cazador no las sepa.... a mí me las enseñaron de niño"

" a caso... a caso tú eres cazador también?"

" no.... yo no soy un cazador igual a tú..." le admitió, luego casi en un susurro " yo solo soy cazador de un solo demonio...." se dio media vuelta para irse " yo tengo otra misión...." y se fue, dejando atrás a un confundido Hanamichi.

Por más que pasó el día no pudo sacarse de su cabeza esas palabras, no tuvo más remedio que comentárselas a Menrick quien ya sabía al respecto de ese demonio.

"Hoy te iba a hablar al respecto...." le dijo pensativo "pero ya que este joven parece saber bastante... no te parece que sería buena idea pedirle ayuda?" 

" a él???... pero si apenas es un niño"

Menrick le observó con mirada cariñosa y tierna, vaya.... a veces parecía que Hanamichi se olvidaba de su propia edad y de su propia persona.

"en ese caso... tú también eres solo un niño" le dijo mientras le miraba directamente a esos ojos color miel y revolvía con su blanquecina mano los cabellos rojos de Hana.

"pero.... pero este es mi destino... o no? O sea soy el elegido... el único"

" así es......" retiró su mano y miró a otro punto del lugar "hoy a las 22.30 nos encontraremos en la esquina del cementerio, allí se encuentra este demonio... iremos juntos a darle una 'visita' a ese demonio"

"Ok.." respondió resignado y siguió con la mirada al cuerpo de Menrick que se alejaba de él. Otro más que lo dejaba.... deseaba tener a alguien en quien confiarle todo esto... tal vez, tal vez si hablara con Reiji... era el único con el quien podría hablar de TODO a parte de con Merick... pero había cosas que con el rubio no podía hablar, como ser sus miedo... no quería darle la impresión de débil y no apto para la misión a su vigilante... pero de vez en cuando necesitaba descargarse. 

%%%%%

El momento casi había llegado, no hacía más que mirar nervioso el reloj que colgaba de la pared de su habitación. Faltaban 5 minutos para salir de su departamento y marcharse hacia el cementerio donde se encontraría con Menrick. 

Tock Tock

El sonido lo sobresaltó, se supo de pie al instante y tomo la perilla para abrir, allí frente de él se encontraba Youji.

"Hana..... podemos hablar?" le preguntó algo inseguro 

"ahora?" miró el reloj nuevamente, por qué Youchan tenía ganas de hablar justamente ahora?! No pudo haber elegido otro momento?!

" ........ si, es posible sí"

" ahora no puedo" se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a tomar la chaqueta que estaba sobre su cama

" a dónde vas?!?!?!" pregunto algo preocupado Youchan

"tengo que salir, no me esperes" le dijo caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada "no esperes por mí... más tarde nos veremos" y salió

"Hana......."

Caminó a paso apresurado y en la esquina acordada estaba Menrick, como siempre le dedico una bella sonrisa... una sonrisa que le calmó un poco los ánimos.

"listo?" le preguntó

"y si no lo estuviera igual lo tendría que hacer, o no?" caminó con pasos seguros

"Hana...." susurró Menrick pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Podía ver el temor en esos ojos, por primera vez podía decir que ese muchacho tenía miedo.

- - - - - 

En que momento sucedió todo no lo sabía aún, todo iba bien.. todo estaba bajo su control... todo hasta que escuchó la voz de Youji llamarle y cuando volteó a verle dos monstruos estaban por atacar a su hermano menor. Era como si fuera un mal sueño, su peor temor se estaba volviendo realidad... a pesar de que había intentado no hacerlo había puesto en peligro a Youji. En ese momento quiso dejar todo atrás e ir a protegerlo... pero algo lo detuvo... un golpe seco en su cabeza lo detuvo, dejándolo inconsciente y tirado sobre el barro.

Odiaba todo aquello, se había separado de Menrick y Youchan estaba siendo atacado... y él tirado en el suelo como si nada. A pesar de que no podía mover su cuerpo ni despertar era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor... o más o menos... solo hasta que todo quedó sumido en el más horrible silencio y no supo más de nada...

Cuando abrió sus ojos no vio nada, todo estaba a oscuras... como si las luces se encontraran apagadas. Su cuerpo estaba algo adolorido y al pasarse inconscientemente la mano por su boca limpió un hilo de sangre que tenía. 

"dónde demonios me encuentro?" se preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza... aún le dolía por el golpe

" en el infierno... tonto" le contestó otra voz

Giró su cabeza rápidamente y con algo de dificultad pudo saber que el zorro también se encontraba allí?! 

"zo...zorro?!"

".... qué?" le contestó lo más calmado

"qué haces aquí?!

" lo mismo que tú...." demonios, su suerte no podía ser peor....

"pero... eso quiere decir....." dudó en un principio "tú sabes sobre esto también?" A caso todo el mundo sabía de la existencia de los demonios?!

"más de lo que tú crees" susurró

No hablaron mucho y el tiempo pasaba.....

~ * ~

Rukawa no soportaría más este hambre incontenible que tenía. Demonios!!! Debía contenerse... pero eso era prácticamente imposible... todo se estaba poniendo fuera de su alcance... 

Casi sin saber como se dio cuenta de que se encontraba muy cerca de Hanamichi.

"Hum? Zorro??? Qué te sucede??"

"......" trató de alejar su cuerpo del de Hanamichi pero era algo imposible

" te encuentras bien?" le preguntó algo preocupado

" ....." no podía más, no podía... debía... debía hacerlo.

Antes de que Hanamichi se diera cuenta era agarrado por los fuertes brazos de Rukawa

"que... qué haces?!?!? Suéltame!!!" le reclamaba en vano ya un poco asustado por lo que sucedía

" lo siento...." susurró antes de hundir su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo.... por fin... por fin su deseo era saciado... ese líquido espeso y tibio estaba inundando su boca.... era la mas deliciosa sangre que jamás había probado... era algo único... un elixir magnífico.... lentamente sintió como el cuerpo de Hanamichi dejó de forcejear y temió lo peor... lentamente terminó con su acción... aunque realmente no lo deseaba, deseaba obtener hasta la última gota de sangre pero no, eso no estaba bien.... vio a Hanamichi y este se encontraba desmayado. Suspiró aliviado.... "realmente lo siento...." vio las marcas en el cuello de Hana.... solo esperaba que no le sucediera nada serio. Depositó ese cuerpo en el suelo, cerca de él y al verlo allí tan indefenso sintió una gran intriga por ver la otra marca que ya le había dejado hace un tiempo atrás... corrió un poco la remera y allí estaba, esa marca de su encuentro casual de hace ya varios años.... se relamió sus labios... disfrutando del sabor que aún tenía de esa dulce sangre. Lo observó unos segundos... y puso su rostro a la altura del rostro de Hanamichi.... para finalmente depositar sus delgados labios sobre los labios de Hana.

- delicioso- susurró al separarlos.

**** ******

Abrió sus ojos algo asustado. No sabía donde se encontraba.... todo había sido demasiado rápido... todo... todo era muy complicado.

"veo que despiertas...." escuchó una voz hablarle... una voz que no hubiera deseado volver a escuchar jamás. Buscó con la mirada con algo de temor... y sí, allí estaba.

"...." se quedó petrificado, no pudo articular palabra alguna... presionó sus ojos con fuerza como si de un sueño se tratase 

"veo que no te hace muy feliz verme" esas palabras le demostraron que no, que no era un sueño... que era real "pero no sabes cuan feliz me hace mí" escuchó esas palabras susurradas en su oído, rozandolo con sus labios... abrió sus ojos sobresaltados y observó al muchacho y vio como este le guiñó un ojo.

"qué... qué pasó?" preguntó algo atemorizado mientras empujaba a Reiji para que mantuviera la distancia.

"pues... nuevamente te salvé la vida... creo que me debes mucho ya"

"....... pues yo no te pedí nada" le decía mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

" ok, la próxima que algún demonio intente matarte solo me limitaré a observar.... sabes a caso tú mamá no te enseñó a agradecer?"

Youji lo observó en silencio... y bajando la mirada

"gracias" susurró

"vaya pero que buen niño" le dio palmaditas en la cabeza... " muy buen niño" sonrió mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de Youji 

"oye..." se alejó por acto de reflejo

" vaya... veo que todavía estas traumado por 'eso'" 

"como para no estarlo..." susurró "yo no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas... no sé tú, pero yo no" dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"en ese caso.... habrá que acostumbrarte a ello" le dijo con un tono de por más sensual y con cierta proximidad que asustaba a Youji

" ......." qué demonios estaba pasando?!?!?!?! 

" es broma" le dijo pero sus labios prácticamente se rozaban.... 

"........" lo empujó nuevamente "tonto!!!!!!!!" le gritó escandalizado y más sonrojado que antes, salió de esa habitación y se encerró en otra, escuchándose únicamente el azotar de esa puerta...

" me gusta cuando se sonroja...." dijo al ver desaparecer al otro muchacho.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

****

NOTA AUTORA: Hello~! Lo logré .! había comenzado con este cap. a penas terminé el otro pero me quedé estancada en un momento ;_; pero finalmente ese momento de bloqueo finalizó y aquí está, recién salidito del horno *-* Bueno, espero que les guste este cap y muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron review ^_^ Gracias Enid-Kant-BlackBlueFox, Tenshi y Noel Moon ^^ y a todas las demás tb. La verdad es que le estoy comenzando a tomar el gustito al fic XP... pero con este siento que escribo diferente ._. no sé porque pero es algo diferente a como suelo escribir (solo impresiones mías) Prometo solemnemente ponerme al día con mis fics u.ú. Este ya lo tacho de la lista... 

Leviq: gracias, en cuanto a AND ONE solo quisiera decirte que ese fic ya lo terminé pero no lo publiqué por estos lares... si querés comunicate conmigo que te digo donde lo podés leer completito ^_^ 

Disculpen si el fic tomó otro curso y quedó medio colgado lo del cap anterior pero ... es lo único que se me ocurrió y me dio ganas de escribir XP. 

Reiko ^^ 


	8. who I ought to be

HANA, the Vampire Slayer 

By: reiko shiro

Chap VIII: _who I ought to be _

Menrick recorrió el lugar por enésima vez pero ni rastro del joven pelirrojo. Su rostro sereno y amigable no hacía más que reflejar el claro sentimiento de preocupación que lo aquejaba "dónde estás Hanachan?" se preguntaba a sí mismo. El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo... pero ni rastros del joven potencial. "Todo fue mi culpa" se repetía una y otra vez.

Hanamichi abrió sus ambarinos ojos para encontrarse en una habitación que no era suya y en una cama que tampoco le era familiar. Se sentó y se refregó su cabeza. Se sentía algo adolorido y mareado. Rodó su mano por sobre su rostro y la deslizó por sobre la piel de su cuello... allí donde sintió un dolor punzante. Se palpó con cuidado y pudo sentir dos orificios que rasgaban su piel morena. " qué demonios?" se puso de pie, dejando caer la sábana que cubría su cuerpo .... y quedando de esa manera, desnudo. " qué demonios?!" volvió a exclamar al verse sin ropas. En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver la figura del jugador número 11 de Shohoku: Kaede Rukawa.

Sakuragi al ver la figura del muchacho se quedó estático durante unos segundos... luego pudo sentir como la mirada de Rukawa recorría su cuerpo sin descaro y fue cuando recordó estar como Dios lo había traído al mundo... manoteo las sábanas que estaban en el suelo y se cubrió con ellas.

"qué tanto miras??" le preguntó con mirada desafiante y no muy amable.

" aquí tienes ropa" le dijo el chico de ojos zorrunos mientras le extendía una muda para que se pudiera cambiar. Hana la tomó dado que no tenía nada más que vestir y luego le clavó la mirada a Rukawa " te piensas quedar a ver como me cambio?"... Rukawa sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta "no me importaría" le respondió.

El rostro del pelirrojo palideció. Qué estaba sucediendo? Estaba en un universo paralelo o qué?! O sea, Rukawa... el témpano de hiel como era conocido... estaba sonriendo.

" estaré en la cocina" dijo con voz monótona el joven de cabellos color ébano dado que veía la clara expresión de sorpresa en Hanamichi.

Y así fue como el pelirrojo quedó solo en la habitación. Quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, intentaba comprender que era lo que sucedía pero ninguna explicación venía a su mente. Suspiró y dejó caer la suave tela que cubría su cuerpo para poder, de esa manera comenzar a vestirse con las ropas del zorro.

" huelen.... a Rukawa" dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba la suave tela azul de la remera. Quedó embriagado ante el aroma que invadía sus sentidos, no supo cuanto tiempo... pero supo que recién luego de varios minutos pudo reaccionar, observó la habitación... y se acercó a la puerta que supuso era el cuarto de baño.

Y efectivamente, lo era. Entro en esa pequeña habitación , se acercó al lavabo y abrió la canilla de agua fría. Humedeció su rostro y sus cabellos. Levantó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con el pequeño espejo que había frente de él. Fue allí cuando pudo examinar con cuidado la marca en su cuello. Estudió cada detalle de aquella marca, mientras que a su vez la palpaba con la yema de sus dedos. Le dolía un poco.... " son... parecidas..." dijo mientras tironeaba delicadamente del cuello de la remera para dejar a la vista otra cicatriz pero esta algo más antigua, de varios años atrás pero muy similar a la nueva.

Golpes a la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismación. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rukawa " estás bien?" le preguntó.

" s....sí" susurró. Desde cuándo Rukawa era tan buen compañero? Desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por él?

" ok...." se giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir de allí pero la voz de Hanamichi lo detuvo.

" qué sucedió?" la curiosidad podía más que cualquier otra cosa.

" qué sucedió ... con qué?"

" por qué estoy aquí??... yo estaba en el cementerio..." comenzaba a hacer memoria de los hechos sucedidos " me encontré con.... Menrick!!" fue recién que recordó a su vigilante. Dónde se encontraba él? Estaría bien? Debía ir a buscarlo. No lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a salir de allí pero algo lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo. " dónde crees que vas?" le preguntó Rukawa con voz fría.

" debo ir a buscar a Menrick, tal vez necesite ayuda..... tal vez esos monstruos lo atraparon" decía cada vez más horrorizado ante las ideas que venían a su mente.

" o tal vez esta mucho mejor que tú" cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Menrick pronunciado por los labios de Hanamichi le daba una oleada de celos que jamás creyó poder llegar a sentir.

Durante toda su existencia había compartido algunos años con sus casuales 'amantes'... seres hermosos ya sean humanos y o hijos de la oscuridad como él pero ninguno de ellos lograba lo que aquél pelirrojo lograba en él. Ni siquiera Haru, aquella mujer que lo había convertido en lo que era.... Pero Hana era diferente a todos, de alguna extraña manera lo hacía sentir vivo... lo hacía pasar por una diversa gamas de sentimientos que ni en sus años de vida mortal llegó a sentir.

"o tal vez no...." dijo deshaciéndose de ese agarre. "tal vez esté peor que yo" le dijo desafiante.

" es tú vigilante, se supone debería de cuidar de ti... y no dejarte a la merced de esos monstruos... debería haber analizado la situación y haberse dado cuenta de que aún no estabas listo... debía de haber sacado cálculo y haberse informado mejor" soltó sin pensar.

Hana escuchó cada palabra atentó. Cuánto sabía ese zorro apestoso?. Rukawa se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de lo conveniente.

" pero haz lo que quieras, ahí tienes la puerta" le dijo mientras huía de las posibles preguntas de Hanamichi.

"......" Hana quedó pensativo por unos instantes, luego se atrevió a seguir a Rukawa "tú que sabes de todo esto?" Era claro que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Rukawa sabía cosas... sabía más que él tal vez.

"lo suficiente" fue su única respuesta.

"........ y que comprende saber lo suficiente?" esas respuestas poco carente de aportes a sus dudas lo estaban desesperando.

" comprende......." se acercó al cuerpo de Hanamichi hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del joven " haber vivido centenares de años... ver la evolución del ser humano.... y comprende las mordidas de aquí" dijo acariciando con sus delgados y largos dedos el cuello de Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo quedó en silencio, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por entender las palabras del morocho, pero no podía concentrarse demasiado al sentir esas caricias sobre su piel..... "no entiendo...." susurró luego de varios minutos. Rukawa lo miró sorprendido... y luego le dieron ganas de reír, esas actitudes tan sinceras e infantiles de Hanamichi le generaban cierto sentimiento que no podía reconocer. Lo único que sabía que por detalles como esos a veces sentía que Hana era nada más que un niño

" pues... digamos.." decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.... " soy mucho mayor a ti...." comenzó a deslizar sus labios por esa sabrosa piel "pero por sobre todas las cosas.....me perteneces" y sin más, realizó una pequeña incisión en el cuello del pelirrojo una vez más.

El cuerpo de Hanamichi se tensó, pero no hizo nada por intentar liberarse, simplemente no podía. Ante la mordida, sintió como una corriente eléctrica corrió por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir esos labios sobre su piel... y sentir ese punzante dolor no era más que eso, una pequeña molestia física. No estaba asustado, solo estaba algo sorprendido. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que Rukawa terminara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo.

El morocho de ojos azules saboreo en su boca el sabor de aquella tibia sangre. Deliciosa. Si por él fuera, jamás se detendría y la bebería hasta que no quedara más en ese cuerpo.... pero eso no era lo que quería. Él adoraba a ese muchacho. Si, esa era la palabra: lo adoraba. Era hermoso, de cuerpo atlético y carácter de los mil demonios. Todavía no comprendía como era que había sucedido todo aquello, como era que había llegado a enamorarse de aquel pelirrojo.... enamorarse.... sería esa la palabra indicada?... no estaba seguro, pero era la más acertada.

Se separó de Sakuragi, quedando frente de él una vez más. Se relamió sus delgados labios, limpiando los rastros de sangre que habían quedado en estos. " eres mío" le dijo " y quiero que te queda claro" y ya que todo era demasiado extraño y había cometido tantos tontos errores, uno más no le haría daño. Es por ello que fundió sus labios a los de Hana. En un beso en donde Hana pudo saborear el sabor de su propia sangre.

Un doloroso suspiro escapó de sus delgados labios.

Se encontraba recostado a lo largo del sofá. No había tenido las fuerzas suficientes para llegar hasta su habitación. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Deslizó sus dedos por sobre su abdomen, levantando la remera que vestía... dejando a la vista los vendajes... presionó con cuidado sobre una zona especifica... allí donde los vendajes níveos se teñían levemente con un tono rojizo. "aparentemente... por el momento no podré hacer mucho" se dijo a si mismo.

Durante las pasadas horas no había estado más que reflexionando sobre su vida. Si es que a aquello se le puede llamar vida.

Desde que tenía memoria había sido instruido únicamente para llevar a cabo un fin: destruir a aquél ser que vagabundeaba por el mundo con la figura de uno de sus antecesores.

Desde tiempos remotos, los hombres de la familia Rukawa habían tenido esa misión pero nadie había logrado nada al respecto. Y él estaba demasiado cerca como para dejarlo escapar.

Debía de acabar con él, debía de hacerlo por el honor de la familia.

Suspiró una vez más.

La noche pasada habían sido más demonios de lo esperado... y más fuerte de lo planeado. Y definitivamente no había estado calculado encontrarse con un inconsciente Youji a merced de los monstruos ni en sus más remotos planes. Para que negarlo, eso había entorpecido las cosas... pero simplemente no pudo dejarlo allí.

Pero si de una cosa estaba seguro era de que... ese muchacho le causaría problemas. No tenía tiempo para estar de niñera del chico... y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el muchacho invadía recurrentemente sus pensamientos.

Llevó su mano a su rostro para cubrir sus ojos "si tan solo tuviera una vida normal" se dijo a sí mismo.

" pero no la tienes" escuchó una voz grabe contestarle. Como reflejo se puso de pie en solo segundos, y desenfundó el puñal que traía siempre consigo..... sus pupilas se dilataron ante la figura que se encontraba frente de él "padre...."

" Reiji.... qué es lo que esperas?... tuviste más de una oportunidad para acabar con ese ser...." le dijo mientras lo observaba severamente

" es que... lo siento, no pude hacerlo aún"

" eso no es excusa" examinó con su mirada el maltrecho cuerpo de su hijo. " a caso olvidas cuál es el sentido de toda tú vida?... tú solo vives para destruirlo.... para nada más. Fuiste criado como un cazador... y nada más....."

"...." solo podía más que escuchar las palabras de su padre. Siempre era la misma historia, siempre tenía que escuchar lo que se suponía ser.

"lo sabes, verdad?

" si...." susurró

"qué te sucedió???" le preguntando qué había sucedido para que si hijo hubiera quedado en el estado en que se encontraba.

" anoche... planeaba acabar con un nido de monstruos que había en el cementerio... pero...."

"pero?"

" ... surgió un pequeño inconveniente" susurró

La mirada de su padre se volvió aún más severa hacia él. De seguro sabía la razón.

" ese muchacho....... esta interfiriendo en los planes.... te está 'distrayendo' demasiado" le dijo el hombre

".........."

" deberías de exterminar tu distracción"

"nooo... no puedo hacer eso"

"...... por qué no?"

Qué razón dar? Ni él mismo sabía porque no podría acabar con el muchacho "... él... es hermano del elegido.... puede llegar a ser útil en algún momento" fue lo único que se le ocurrió alegar.

" el elegido...... está aquí?"

" sí.... su nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi" dijo bajando la mirada.

" creo que debería hacerle una visita...." se giró para disponerse a salir del lugar "pero recuerda.... eres vigilado, en cuanto me lleguen informes de que ese muchacho interfiere y entorpece tu desempeño... yo mismo me encargaré de él" y sin más se fue como llegó.

"..............."

Vio a su padre desaparecer. Se refregó sus cabellos en claro signo de frustración. Qué debía hacer al respecto? Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la habitación donde Youji se había encerrado, la abrió con cuidado y observó al joven que yacía recostado.

"parece que los Sakuragi son la debilidad de los Rukawa..." susurró al recordar como su 'antecesor' observaba al joven pelirrojo. Era claro que sentía algún tipo de atracción.

Se sentó a un lado del joven y descendió lo suficiente para quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, allí donde le deposito un beso sobre su mejilla. Para que negarlo, él también se sentía atraído por el joven que estaba frente de él.... pero no podía ser, estar interesado en alguien solo implicaba que su misión quedara relegada a un segundo plano... y si eso sucedía su padre se encargaría de hacer desaparecer a la 'molestia'. Por el bien de Youji tendría que dejarlo... aunque eso no afectaría tanto al muchacho en cuestión ya que aparentemente no le agradaba su compañía.

Cuando Youji despertó, sintió algo cálido contra su cuerpo... y fue allí que descubrió al joven de cabellos azabaches acurrucado contra él. Lo iba a empujar y comenzar a gritarle pero no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de 'ternura' le embargara. Se lo veía indefenso... y muy diferente a la personalidad altanera que mostraba por lo general. Se lo veía como a un niño desprotegido... y no pudo más que rodearlo con uno de sus brazos protectoramente.

Se reprendió mentalmente por su actitud y planeaba retirar su brazo pero era demasiado tarde, el joven de ojos verdes estaba despertando. Levantó un poco su rostro adormilado y para su sorpresa se encontró con un sonrojado Youchan. Miró a los costados y se descubrió recostado junto a él, aparentemente se había quedado dormido ... pero toda su atención se enfocó en el brazo que rodeaba su cuerpo " huum.... que planeabas hacer conmigo? Ibas a abusar mí?" le preguntó pícaro. Youji se quedó atónito ante el comentario... y cuando reaccionó lo único que atinó a hacer fue darle duro con un almohadón, lo único que había estado a su alcance.

"hey... así me pagas?... recuerda que te salé la vida!" no se cansaba de echárselo en cara... sobretodo porque era claro que aquello molestaba al moreno.

" y creo ya haberte agradecido" le dijo mientras se despegaba de ese cuerpo y tomaba distancia considerable.

" huuummm.. no, no lo haz echo... creo que debería cobrarme por ese favor" dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Youchan "y lo haré en este mismo instante" y sin más deposito un fugaz beso sobre aquellos labios. Youji se quedó inmóvil, hasta que minutos más tarde reaccionó y empujo al muchacho. "qué demonios crees que haces?!??" le decía al chico de ojos verdes que ahora yacía recostado en el colchón... " te estoy hablando!!" le repitió una vez más al ver que no le prestaba atención alguna. Lo podía ver allí, tomándose con fuerza en el abdomen, donde él había empujado hace no mucho. Luego miró sus manos y las vio teñidas levemente de un color rojizo. "que......." se acercó a Reiji y le levantó la remera, para ver los vendajes teñidos de un rojo intenso " que te sucedió?!?!?!?!" le preguntaba claramente preocupado pero el muchacho no le contesto.

" vete...." le susurró Reiji.

" pero......."

"VETE!" se levantó como pudo y se encaminó a alguna de las habitaciones, para encerrarse en ella y dejar solo a Youji. Aparentemente tanto movimiento no había ayudado a que sus heridas cicatrizaran como debía.

**NOTA AUTORA:** ................. más de medio año sin actualizar este fic! Y bueno, no logré gran cosa tampoco... más que nada es un chap de relleno para los capitulos venideros.

Como la mayoría debe saber y quienes no lo hacen lo sabrán ahora, estoy en una etapa de bloqueo mental mayúsculo, pero espero salir pronto.

Desde ya muchas gracias por los pasados reviews... y seguir leyendo este fic.

Felices fiestas and happy new year xD!


End file.
